


After the Words: Terror in Bright Harbor

by MisterMachination



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cute, Depression, Detailed World Building, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Gay, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Murder, Nudity, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMachination/pseuds/MisterMachination
Summary: Strange happenings have occurred around Mae who at first assumed she might’ve just been seeing specters, she also had been feeling as if someone or something had been stalking her up until just recently when a series of tragic events fired off one after another leaving her body battered and bruised with her mind in a temporary state of amnesia and unrest.Gregg and his boyfriend Angus found themselves living out their dream to relocate out of that old fading town to the big city, they were still settling in just beginning to get acclimated to their new way of life yet despite wanting to put the past behind him Gregg has been having dreams and visions of his friends he left behind some nostalgic and pleasant while others seemed like unsettling prophecies premonitions to disaster.After a foiled attempt at suicide Bea found herself feeling utterly alone the recent death of her father sent her over the edge, Mae managed to pull her back from the sheer brink of depression. The added loss of her place of living made staying in Possum Springs nearly impossible for the still grieving crocodile who struggles to move on wanting now to help her dear friend whom she too feels that she has lost thanks to her absent memories.
Relationships: Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee, Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Trauma

After the Words: Terror in Bright Harbor

Prologue  
The Borowski Family are leaving Possum Sorings not entirely of their own accord, due mainly to financial reasons they are losing the house to the bank.  
Strange happenings have occurred recently around Mae who at first assumed she might’ve just been seeing specters, she also had been feeling as if someone or something had been stalking her up until just recently when a series of tragic events fired off one after another like a flurry of firecrackers leaving her body battered and bruised and her mind in a temporary state of amnesia and unrest.  
Gregg and his boyfriend Angus found themselves living out their dream to relocate out of that old fading town to the big city, they were still settling in just beginning to get acclimated to their new way of life yet despite wanting to put the past behind him Gregg has been having dreams and visions of his friends he left behind some nostalgic and pleasant while others seemed like unsettling prophecies premonitions to disaster.  
After a foiled attempt at suicide Bea found herself feeling utterly alone the recent death of her father sent her spiraling over the edge, Mae managed to pull her back from the sheer brink of depression. The added loss of her placing of living made staying in Possum Springs nearly impossible for the still grieving crocodile who struggles to move on wanting now to help her dear friend whom she too feels she has lost thanks to her absent memories.  
The town of Possum Springs seems to March on returning to a normal more routine way of life after the events that led up to the arrest of several members in the satanic murder cult, though something supernatural seems to have affected the survivors from the incident whether that be trauma or something else entirely, only time will really tell.

Chapter One: Trauma

Mae’s eyes fired open she instantly shot upward sitting in bed she clutched her blanket her claws digging into the fabric while the young cat panted for a moment still recoiling from a dream she couldn’t remember. Sweat was visibly pouring down the felines face as it was illuminated by the rising sun peaking over the mountains and tree tops in the distance visible through the opened window. Mae’s head ached she pressed a paw into her forehead as a ringing filled her ears within an instant she threw the blankets off of herself and rotated slinging her legs over the side of the bed. Mae’s body was covered in still healing cuts as well as fading bruises she still felt pain on the daily just moving around was painful and she didn’t even remember why or how she got this way.

Mae finally catching her breath sat on the edge of her bed she slowly glanced around her room looking at old toys and comics littering the floor as well the occasional discarded candy wrapper or empty chip bag a blank expression was evident on the felines’ face she seemed to feel nothing for this place it was unfamiliar to her. Suddenly a bright white light shined onto Mae’s face from the right causing her to jump slightly as it had startled her she turned her head seeing her laptop computer had turned on by itself on screen was a flashing bubble appearing next to the picture of a goofy looking fox with cups on his ears. 

Mae pulled the laptop close sitting it on her lap the coolness of the metal casing sent a chill down her legs as the young cat with a confused look on her face clumsily tried to operate the somewhat foreign contraption. Ever since the accident Mae hadn’t quite been herself surely this would be an apt description for her. She had lost all memory of who she was and of her life not even remembering of those around her it was a sad realization to wake up to concerned faces excited for your arrival only to find that the person they were waiting for to wake up was gone entirely. Mae sluggishly navigated to the flashing bubble on screen after finally got the jiff on how to move the cursor, the weird crocodile had been showing her how to use this strange machine apparently Mae had used to practically live on this computer yet she recalled nothing.

A slight gust of a cool breeze blew into Mae’s room crashing into the felines’ exposed back causing her to shiver as the fur on her back stood on end she reached for the blanket that she’d cast away quickly wrapping it around her bare body. The room seemed to creak as the wind shook the old house while Mae’s tail seemed to wiggle on its own unbeknownst to Mae as it flicked back and forth wanting to be free of the covers restrictions finally it had made its way through. Mae stared at the picture of the fox as she pressed on his icon she gently kicked her legs to and fro seemingly unaware of it in fact as she read the message on screen. The chat conversation was visible on screen there was a lot of messages from the strange fox with cups on his ears they read like lies stories from the past of a friend to him who did not exist. A new message suddenly appeared flashing before the felines’ eyes she read it carefully somewhat enjoying the tales of this fox’s machinations though this message seemed different from the rest.

“Mae... I know these stories probably don’t ring any bells for you but don’t you worry your fuzzy little head today is the day, finally... I’m so excited and I can’t wait to see you and Bea it feels like it’s been an eternity when it’s actually only been like six months since I’ve last seen you guys. I’m gonna help you get your memories back I swear it and that’s a promise coming from the coolest fox around and your friend, Gregg... oh yea and Angus says hi and hopes you feel better soon, lol almost forgot to mention that... Well I’ll see you when I see you!”

Mae giggled a little as a small smile arose on her face she wasn’t sure why she was laughing but she knew she liked this fox just based on his picture alone. Mae without even replying slowly closed the laptop shut she hadn’t done so once not knowing what to say to him as the laptop screen faded it’s light once illuminating the felines’ face ceased leaving it shrouded in darkness with only bits of sunlight shining around her cheeks. Mae sighed a heavy sigh before pushing herself up out of bed and onto her feet her paws hit the floor it was cool and yet felt dirty and grimy to the touch. The sound of a creaking screeching filled the room causing Mae to unexpectedly jump once more she quickly turned to see her door opening with a figure stepping through. In walked a crocodile holding a tray of delightful looking foods fit for a 1st grader the croc merely stared at the feline who looked like a deer caught in headlights. The croc she chuckled at seeing Mae’s ruffled bed head with a line of dried drool still visible going down the felines’ neck from her mouth her whiskers seemed to bounced up and down unconsciously as the cat sniffed the offering of food.

“Well I see someone slept well today, what was that a good six seven hours at least.” Bea spoke as she motioned to her left sitting the tray of still steaming breakfast down on the dresser. Mae remained silent she had become a bit withdrawn barely ever speaking or even replying to anyone when they spoke to her, she wasn’t trying to be rude she just never knew what she was supposed to say in return. Bea cautiously stepped over in front of Mae who remained in a guarded state she held the blanket tightly around herself like a shield. Bea stopped in front of Mae whom merely stared back at the croc who had her hands on her hips looking like she was going to scold the feline. Bea took notice to Mae’s clothes piled up next to her bed seeing her underwear on top. “D...did you sleep in the nude, again?” Bea questioned sounding somewhat mad but more concerned than anything. “Mae I told you, your parents even told you not to do that, it’s drafty in this attic you’re going to catch a cold at night if you keep this up... did you sleep with the window open too, how have you not got pneumonia and died?” The crocodile questioned while pressing a hand into her eyes rubbing them roughy, bags were visible underneath her eyes it’s clear she hadn’t been sleeping well lately and who could blame the crocodile. “Your mom is gonna tan your hide!” Bea finished with a deep exhausted sigh.

Mae’s eyes widened for a moment before she opened her mouth slightly trying to gather the words to speak. “Pl...please d...don’t tell her...” Mae spoke her voice low and very timid, talking wasn’t something she had done a lot of since the accident which definitely wasn’t like the old Mae who could jabber on. Bea seemed a bit shocked that Mae even replied to her this morning she hadn’t heard her speak in days she wondered if she could get any more out of the feline she honestly just wanted to hear her voice. “Alright, I won’t tell her... if... if you tell me why, why do you sleep naked even though all three of us tell you not to, d...do you just not understand... or...” - “I... I f...feel... sl...sleeping l...like this... I... I ca...can sleep g...gooder!” Mae stammered her voice trailing off very lowly towards the end she was struggling just to get out what was on her mind though despite that she smiled softly. Bea stood awestruck that’s the most she had heard her speak since the accident though her vocabulary was a little all over the place and I’m pretty sure gooder isn’t a proper adjective. Bea took notice to the smile on the feline the tired croc smiled back at seeing it, it’s a sight she hadn’t seen in a while to her it felt like an eternity.

Bea sighed heavily once more before slowly walking closer toward Mae who took a single step backwards an involuntary reaction one based solely on animalistic fear and yet deep down she could tell the crocodile meant her no harm especially considering what followed next. Mae’s eyes broadened her pupils trembling as the crocodile had suddenly smooched the cat on the forehead. Bea pulled her lips back and took a moment to see Mae’s reaction it was a satisfying one as the felines’ cheeks briefly lit up with a nice pasty tomato red hue. Mae sheepishly raised a paw out from within her blanket up toward her forehead she felt the spot that the crocodile had marked as her own. Mae’s blanket had fallen around her back as she wasn’t holding it in place anymore, suddenly Bea’s face lit up bright red taking in the view. Mae quickly took notice wondering what was wrong she had never seen the crocodile’s face look like that before. “Are... you o...okay?” Mae questioned while stepping even closer toward the crocodile who suddenly stepped backwards her foot stumbling on a plushie causing her to fall forcefully onto the floor creating quite the ruckus and a loud thud.

Meanwhile downstairs Candy and Stan had finished packing up the last of the boxes today was the day after all. The scene appeared completely different from what you might remember, the walls were emptied of photographs the living room was pretty much empty what with just a few boxes on the floor near the front door. Outside a U-Haul truck was waiting nearly plum full with all of the Borowski’s belongings. “Hard to believe we are really leaving this place...” Stan spoke solemnly after having lived here for nearly half his life it’s no wonder he’d feel saddened by the big move. “I know deerie, but I think it’s for the best there’s nothing here for us anymore... Besides Mae always wanted to move to the big city to follow her friends... it will be an exciting fresh start In a whole new place!” Candy reassured somewhat in disbelief as she placed a loving paw on her husbands’ shoulder he returned a smile in her direction. “I hope Mae’s memories will come back soon, I miss that plucky daredevil she’s gonna be so shocked when they come back and she’s in a completely different place!” Stan spoke feeling hopeful yet anxious he hated seeing his daughter in such a state but he’d never stop loving her no matter what. “The doctors said she could get them back any time now and that her memory loss was most likely not permanent, so we just have to be patient she’ll come back to us when she’s good and ready, and not a minute sooner!” Candy replied trying to stay strong it’s been hard on her it’s like she had lost her daughter the one that replaced her was a stranger though despite that Candy loved her all the same even though Mae didn’t reciprocate those feelings, I think that’s what hurt Candy the most.

Stan held his back as he stepped toward the kitchen it’d been acting up lately rendering it difficult for him to walk around he had to wear a back brace just for support. “Did we finish packing the silverware and dishes?” Stan questioned as he reached for a cabinet handle opening it up slowly as the hinges suddenly snapped off the door falling toward the floor. Stan held the cabinet handle in his paw he looked a bit surprised he honestly couldn’t believe that hadn’t happened sooner. “Yes deer, I’ve already packed up the kitchen, I finished it last night with Bea she helped me out actually we were up till nearly 5AM packing. Poor thing I know she hasn’t been sleeping well, who could blame her with what she’s been through, if I was her I don’t think I could sleep at all either...” Candy spoke feeling concerned for their newest family member well she was practically family at this point, Stan and Candy basically decided that day in the hospital when they found out about Bea’s father that they would take her in to look after the young crocodile whom had no one left to watch over her.

“I know, Beatrice is a tough girl, she is like my Mae!” Stan spoke quite proudly as he tossed the broken handle into the sink leaving it for the bank’s repairmen to clean up. Stan turned toward Candy he pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her he was so thankful for her she was his sturdy foundation. “I love you sweetie, as long as I have you and Mae then losing this place doesn’t mean anything, my home is wherever you two are...!” Stan uttered happily while leaning in to kiss his wife on the lips lovingly. Candy blushed vividly hearing him speak like that made her reminisce to the olden days when they first moved in together in a crappy run down apartment complex. “I love yo-...” Candy spoke before being interrupted by a sudden loud crash that could be heard coming from upstairs in the attic bits of drywall and dust fell from the ceiling above as both Candy and Stan stared upward their hearts nearly jumped out of their chests in unison the two older cats ran feverishly towards the stairs.

Bea sat on the ground her eyes broadened she stared at Mae who stood in front of her looking like a pure godsend entirely in the nude from head to paw. Mae stood shamelessly not entirely aware as to what was going on a look of concern fell on the felines’ face as she motioned closer toward the downed crocodile who at the same time tried to back away she blinked her eyes rapidly. “Damn why does she have to be so... so...” Bea whispered to herself underneath her breath as she tried not to stare or at the very least try to not look obvious in her attempts of ogling, it was clear Mae had taken the crocodile completely off guard. The feline got onto her her knees and crawled ever closer toward Bea who was beginning to sweat profusely while staring at the feline who’s small supple breasts were being squished together this accompanied by the clueless expression on the young cats’ face caused Bea to seriously question her beliefs.

Suddenly Stan and Candy both reached the top of the stairs, Candy’s eyes widened to the sight while Stan merely stood trying to catch his breath he couldn’t even he was holding his knees panting. Bea looked over head to the two standing in the doorway the crocodile looked as if she might faint at any moment. “Oh goodie... y...you’re b...both here... pl...please help!” Bea begged weakly as Candy suddenly burst out into laughter before stepping further into the room. Stan finally caught his breath he glanced into the room seeing Bea on the floor looking like a fresh victim. Candy bent down picking up the blanket off the floor she draped it around her daughter who stood up to greet her. “Did... d...did I... d..do something?” Mae questioned her voice low she was looking a bit confused as Stan helped Bea up off the floor. “No... no you didn’t do anything wrong sweetie, Bea is fine she’s just tired!” Candy reassured as she gently ran circles around her daughters back offering her some much welcomed comfort. “Stan honey can you go grab a few more boxes we still need to pack up the rest of Mae’s room!” Candy requested as she gently nudged Mae toward the bed sitting her down. “I’ll help you with that!” Bea spoke as she quickly followed after Stan down the stairs she had to get the heck out of their or she might end of with a nose bleed.

Candy grabbed ahold of the tray of food on the dresser she stared down to the paper plate with pancakes and sausage links in the shape of a smily face. “Here baby you really need to eat something, today’s gonna be a long one and we will probably be on the road for several hours!” Candy explained while sitting beside of Mae who was more focused at staring down toward her paws with her toes wiggling against the cool flooring. “Open up sweetie, here comes the airplane!” Candy joked while making unironic choo-choo noises just to confuse her daughter who glanced up staring blanky at her mom. Candy motherly glided the bite of pancake and sausage around in the air in front of Mae’s mouth she finally received the signals sluggishly opening up allowing her access. Candy felt utterly giddy at the prospect of feeding her daughter like this as she giggled happily watching her daughter eat, it really took her back and yet made her feel old at the same time since her daughter wasn’t exactly an adolescent anymore. Though that didn’t stop her from doing what a mother does best which was caring for her children no matter what. Some syrup strung down from Mae’s mouth getting her fur very sticky and her blanket dirty at the same time. “It’s t...tasty!” Mae mumbled through stuffed cheeks as she took notice of the expression on her mother’s face it caused her stomach to become a flutter like she was eating butterflies or something she didn’t quite understand what she was feeling. Mae just stared at her mom who merely smiled at her while she glided another bite into the young cats mouth yet again more syrup ran down her furry chest.

Something suddenly felt off to Mae as she stared at the older feline beside of her, the room they were in seemed to darken unexpectedly as the appearance of Mae’s mother seemingly shifted looking distorted unrecognizable to Mae. Everything seemed frozen lasting for a mere instant Mae simply stared at her mother unable to move as she took in the details of her appearance. Candy’s face appeared to be bloody, scars and bruises covered it as well as her exposed body, her eye sockets appeared empty with trails of blood leaking down her cheeks. Mae slowly blinked her eyes shut, opening them once more to a new scene before her everything was brighter and had returned to normal yet they weren’t the same. Mae had changed as she swiftly jolted backward away from her mother her heart pounded out of her chest she was utterly confused as to what she had just witnessed she probably couldn’t explain it if she wanted to. Tears began forming in the ducts of the young felines’ eyes as she turned her head away from the older cat whom simply wanted nothing more than to help her daughter.

Candy noticed her daughter had jumped back from her she didn’t quite understand why though, she sat the fork holding a fresh bite down before moving the tray aside. “Mae... sweetie... are you okay?” Candy asked softly as she cautiously drew closer toward her daughter not wanting to spook the distressed feline. Mae remained silent though she snorted up a bit of snot revealing her true feelings. Candy placed a paw on her daughters shoulder as Mae slowly turned to face her tears visibly falling from the young cat’s face sparkling in the shining sunlight. Mae’s chin crinkled up tightly as snot ran down from her nostrils she sobbed lightly as her mother instantly pulled her close into a warm and loving hug. Mae opened her mouth trying desperately to speak but her voice simply wouldn’t allow it she coughed trying to clear her throat.

“I... I don...don’t think I... I am...” Mae stuttered in between light sniffles she breathed heavily finding it difficult to catch her breath all of a sudden though it could’ve been because her mother was squeezing the life out of her. “I... I d...don’t... th...think that I want to... to r...re...remember...” Mae confessed stuttering heavily her voice low and trembling fear consuming her very being as she finally wrapped her arms around her mother hugging her back for the first time since the accident. “I’m... sc...scared....” Mae finished her voice barely audible and yet to Candy she could hear it like her daughter was screaming in her ears, she merely tightened her hug not sure what else she could do for her daughter and it was eating Candy up inside she felt utterly useless as she listened to Mae lightly crying in her arms. Meanwhile down the stairs just a few steps away Beatrice sat on a step holding a lit cigarette in hand a trail of smoke rising up into the air she listened from afar her hand shook as she raised the lit bud up for a hit. “It’s gonna be okay baby!” Candy spoke with the confidence of a true mother. “I promise you, I’ll make it okay!” She continued while breaking the hug even though she really didn’t want to. Mae stared at her mother who simply smiled back at her as the young felines’ vision grew blurry. Candy raised a paw gently wiping the tears from her baby’s eyes as she then motioned to caress her soft cheek.

Mae felt a whole array of emotions at that moment they swirled around inside of her yet as her mother held her cheek in her paw she felt like everything would be alright her once racing heart slowed to a crawl as her breathing returned to a normal pace. Mae sheepishly raised a paw placing it overtop of her mother’s still resting on her cheek she sniffled lightly before flashing a beautiful yet weak smile at her mother who nearly got taken off guard by the sheer act. Candy took a moment to just appreciate her daughter in front of her she thought for sure that she had lost her for good but she was right here. Candy chuckled softly realizing that Mae looked like a complete and utter mess like an actual 2 year old. “Mae... sweetie I know you probably don’t want to hear it, b...but I think you need a bath!” Candy spoke causing Mae to suddenly recoil at the sound of that word, ever since the accident bathing has not been one of Mae’s favorite things in fact it was probably her least favorite thing to do, right next to waking up of course. “Noooo...” Mae groaned lowly as Candy suddenly shot up out of bed while tugging on Mae’s paw trying to pull her up as well. “Yes... Mae, don’t make this difficult, I’ll get your father and Bea again if you don’t cooperate...” Candy replied with a chuckle recalling back to a few days prior when she tried to give Mae a bath, she had to get both Stan and Bea just to keep her in the tub the whole family ended up getting a bath that day. “Come on sweetie you want to look nice for when you meet your friends don’t you, besides it will feel good I promise!” Candy reassured while tightening her grip on Mae’s paw. Mae merely sighed submissively realizing there wasn’t really much she could do about it this was going to happen one way or another. After a few more moments of feeble resistance Mae eventually complied getting up out of bed as Candy lead her down the stairs.

Elsewhere Stan downstairs in a closet shuffled around looking for boxes his butt stuck out into the hallway as he rooted back and forth with a flashlight peering into the dark crevices of the crawl space the vast expanses seemed to go on for infinity. “I could’ve sworn we had some more boxes in here...” he grumbled furiously before coughing amongst the dust he’d kicked up. “Having trouble Mr Borowski?” Bea questioned as she slide down the side of the wall next to the door frame as she took one last puff of her dwindling cigarette. Bea exhaled a cloud of smoke as she took the butt of the cigarette and pressed it firmly into her arm putting the cigarette out her face didn’t even flinch as her scaly skin melted she had many such marks going down her right arm they seemed fresh this was something she just recently started doing. Bea crumpled up the cigarette in her hand dropping the ashy remains on the floor next to her before she sighed heavily. She hasn’t been doing well since the accident it’s bad enough she had recently lost her father, now she had practically lost her best friend with whom their relationship was starting to evolve and change into something more. Bea still wasn’t entirety sure if she wanted more with Mae at the time she enjoyed her interactions with the young feline though it could’ve been because she felt utterly alone and Mae just happened to be there yet now she couldn’t help but to miss her friend who seemed all but gone at this point. Bea pressed her claws into her forehead that seemed to ache it was probably a low blood sugar headache she hadn’t been eating well or sleeping well for that matter nothing seemed to be going well for the crocodile recently.

The sound of rushing water soon could be heard bellowing through the run down house as Mae stood in front of the shower twiddling her thumbs nervously as her mother leant over the tub adjusting the temperature while trying desperately not to get wet. “There sweetie all ready, you can hop in!” Candy spoke confidently as she stepped aside while gesturing for Mae to get in to the death trap of a shower as water menacingly rained from above shooting out of the shower head like bullets from a machine gun. Mae simply stood frozen a bit anxious, to the young naked amnesia driven cat showers were a relatively new concept this would be her second one that she was awake to experience. Who knows why Mae didn’t like it, perhaps it was the sound of the rushing water or maybe it was the feeling of heaviness when the water drenched over her furry body or just maybe she didn’t like the idea of her senses being blocked, sight by the steam, smell from the water, hearing from the gushing faucet. She preferred it quiet especially now maybe it was just her instincts that preferred it this way who knows.

Mae sighed relenting as she raised a leg reluctantly stepping into the shower Candy suddenly and playfully gave her daughter a little slap on the bum causing the young cat to shriek as her tail shot straight upward she quickly turned her head glaring daggers at Candy who merely chuckled. Mae stepped fully inside the shower as water began raining down from on high rushing through her fur while Candy pulled the shower curtain shut. “Just lemme know if you need anything sweetie, I’m always here for you..... and no trying to jump out the window again, you nearly gave the neighbors a heart attack.” Candy joked as she sat out a few towels on the sink before walking towards the bathroom door. Mae sighed breathing a burst of hot air through the steaming water it actually did feel nice though she remained hesitant something deep down inside just wouldn’t let her relax. Mae reached for the the shrunken bar of soap she raised it to her nose sniffing the bar it gave off a pleasant scent of roses that was rather soothing. Mae’s ears suddenly perked up she could somehow hear the sound of a door knob jiggling and for a moment her heart sped up. “MOM!” Mae suddenly screamed out as she pulled the curtains back she desperately didn’t want her to leave. “Pl...please d...don’t go...” Mae begged her eyes closed tightly shut as she fell to her knees clinging to the side of the tub wall.

Everything grew quiet as Mae slowly opened her eyes, her pupils trembled as they lit up a light hue of silver blue. Mae stared over to her mother who just stood frozen in place under the doorway, sluggishly Mae turned her head looking up toward the faucet above as water droplets floated completely immobilized in the air. A look of utter confusion fell upon Mae’s face as she looked over toward her mother once more and then suddenly everything sped up as the water slammed into Mae’s head surprising the young feline. Candy continued out of the bathroom it seemed like she hadn’t heard her daughter’s plea a mere moment ago the old felines’ ears suddenly twitched picking up a sound. “M...Mom..... pl...please..... d...don’t leave!” Mae whispered lowly her voice was barely audible as she sniffled lightly while lowering her head down leaning it against the wall of tub as water poured down onto her back. Candy’s ears suddenly jumped up hearing something she hasn’t heard since before Mae’s accident.

After a few moments had passed the smell of fresh raspberries unexpectedly began filling the room quite strangely as bubbles spawning as if from out of nowhere danced around in the air surrounding the young feline. “Hey, Mae scooch!” Candy prodded playfully while standing just above her daughter as she emptied a bottle of bubble bath into the tub. Mae opened her eyes wide seeing bubbles suddenly all around her was quite enchanting, considering her situation she had never seen a sight like it before she watched awestruck as a bubble gently fell landing on her nose it popped satisfyingly once touching her sniffer causing the grief stricken cat to giggle happily a welcomed change to her demeanor. Candy tossed the empty bottle into the sink before beginning to remove her clothes deep down she knew her daughter didn’t want her to go.

Mae smiled softly while scooting backwards giving her mother some space she seemed relieved for her to join her in the tub as her tail began to subconsciously wiggle back and forth. Candy chuckled seeing her daughter happy was all that she needed to get through the day and with this big move truly life for the Borowski family was changing in a major way they were about to leave Possum Springs behind potentially and hopefully forever. Candy pushed in the stop block keeping the water from draining as she sat down in the tub across from her daughter she sighed heavily as the warm water began pounding her achy back. “Ahh I really hope the shower in our new place is as good as this one has been!” Candy opened her eyes staring down toward her daughter whom for a single instant appeared as if a young child, the notch on her ear was gone and her eyes were as big as saucers. Candy blinked and the scene before her changed yet her daughter’s smile remained the same as it was all those years ago, except something had caught the old cats’ eye she had noticed a fading silverish blue hue to Mae’s eyes somehow it wasn’t the first time she’d witnessed this odd phenomenon.

Meanwhile outside Bea and Stan seemed to be finishing up with packing as they stuffed the last boxes into the truck they were organized in such a way it was almost like someone was playing a game of Tetris. “Ahh I think we only have a few more and then we will be all packed up and ready to ship out.” Stan spoke in between breaths as he hoped up on the back of the truck for a brief spell. Bea reached for her pack of smokes in her front pocket she held the box in hand glaring angrily down toward it as scowl appeared on the crocs’ face it was empty she had smoked her last. Bea furiously crumpled up the box and slammed it on the ground before smashing her boot on top of the paper pack further destroying the innocent container. “Whoa, Beatrice... is everything...” Stan spoke before cutting himself short realizing it was a rather stupid question considering all she has been through it’d be shocking if she was alright.

Bea frantically paced back and forth after a few moments she began scratching the side of her head anxiously. When Mae was first in the hospital she thought that she might try to give up smoking though it became much more difficult after losing her father then when she lost Mae it seemed impossible. Stan felt exhausted from just watching her pacing. “Beatrice why not come sit with me for a bit, you’re making me tired just watching you!” Stan joked as he gently pat the space next to him gesturing for her to take a seat. Bea simply continued to pace her hearing sounded like she was in a tunnel she didn’t even hear that he was talking to her. “Beatrice!” Stan repeated a tad louder finally garnering her attention she stood still before looking back toward him. “Y...Yes, Mr Borowski, d...did you need something?” Bea questioned trying to be polite yet some of her anger slipped through as she stood still itching her side a bit nervously. “Come sit for a moment!” Stan spoke his voice sounding more concerned. “...and how many times do I gotta tell you, you can call me Stan!” He reassured as Bea hopped up sitting down next to him finally she was still at last.

A gentle breeze blew past ruffling the older cats’ fur it was a tad cool outside though in Possum Springs it always seemed cold outside. The crisp chill was broken by the rising sun it’s warm rays illuminated the two resting in the truck, despite that Bea’s anxious withdrawal symptoms weren’t content with just fresh air and sunshine she desperately needed another smoke. “Beatrice!” Stan spoke lowly as he turned his gaze toward her seeing the young crocodile nervously scratching the side of her head. The older feline once smoked when he was younger though he had managed to quit right before his daughter was born into the world he knew what those nicotine withdrawal symptoms felt like. Stan motioned a hand in her direction he cautiously rested it on her shoulder letting her know he was there cause he wasn’t sure she realized that fact.

Bea sat on the edge of the truck staring up into the sky her heart continued galloping around in her chest. The crocodile couldn’t think straight and it wasn’t just due to the side effects of withdrawal no it was something else, isn’t it always. Bea squeezed her eyes tightly shut as memories began swelling up playing on repeat in her head. She recalled the time in her apartment complex inside her bedroom just before the building went down she had tried to kill herself for a second time.

The room was dark with only a few beams of light peaking through the melted window shades the wretched smell of burnt wood and plastic filled the room making it rather difficult to breathe. Bea stood holding her father’s 45 in hand she merely glared down toward it for a moment before raising it closer. Bea’s hands began to tremble as she opened her mouth sliding the barrel past her fangs she could taste the rust on the slide of the older weapon against her tongue. Tears shimmering in what little light their was streamed down the crocodile’s face as she placed a finger on the trigger her entire body now shaking it was clear that she was utterly miserable and terrified yet still determined at the same time she simply couldn’t go on not like this, something had to change.

The sound of a loud gunshot filled the room as the scene distorted while Bea’s body fell to the floor blood quickly pooling around her head as the scene shifted changing. Bea stood inside the very same room just days prior a mere foot away from Mae while aiming her father’s gun at the felines’ head she pulled the trigger firing a round sending it ripping through Mae’s forehead shattering the window behind her as glass exploded resulting in yet another distortion as the scene shifted. Bea stood outside watching as the Ol’ Pickaxe burnt down to the very ground, she held a pack of matches in hand with a canister of gasoline at her side everything seemed like it was flying by at eighty miles an hour as the scene distorted once more.

Bea opened the door to her apartment feeling utterly exhausted from work she tossed her bag on the counter top in the kitchen before reaching into the fridge for a soda. “Hey dad you up, I was thinking about ordering a pizza. I brought a cool zombie movie Angus recommend to me, thought we could watch it together you know it’s been a while since we had a movie night!” Bea spoke followed by a tired chuckle as she stepped into the living room. The can of soda in Bea’s hand fell to the floor as the crocodile’s eyes expanded to the sight of her father lying on his back with foam at his mouth and nostrils. He wasn’t breathing he laid their lifeless unmoving Bea tattooed the sight of her father into her mind that night, beer cans littered the coffee table the scent was strong with alcohol it was enough to gag someone. Bea slowly fell to her knees as the scene changed yet again.

Bea watched on in terror as debris rained down onto her feline friend seemingly crushing her to death it replayed repeatedly torturing the poor crocodile whom only sought out a moment of peace in the depths of her twisted mind. “Bea...” - “Beatrice...!” - “BEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!!” Voices screamed out to the crocodile who tried to block them out the sound of scratching could be heard soon after the voices dispersed. Bea opened her eyes to a new scene one much more welcoming than the last. Mae stood stark naked underneath the shower head in the hospital bathroom it was steamy and moist the cat seemed to gesture for Bea to come closer the rosy cheeked crocodile was hesitant though couldn’t quite help herself as she drew near to her friend. “Bea... Bea can you do my back?” Mae requested as she flashed a cute smile in her friend’s direction while passing her the soapy loofah. Bea complied not feeling like she really had a choice it was like she was a puppet on strings. If Bea could speak to the real Mae she would probably do more than just wash her back there was so much she wanted to say to her friend. Bea scrubbed the felines’ back though something was wrong the white soap suddenly turned red as the peaceful scene distorted yet again.

Tears poured out of Bea’s eyes as she held Mae in her arms blood soaked into the sleeves of her jacket as she cradled the feline close. The fierce dust cloud from the exploding building mere yards away overtook the surrounding spectators as bits of debris continued raining down around them. Bea’s ears rang like a gun was just fired beside her head she couldn’t even hear Officer Molly who was screaming right beside of her as the paralyzed crocodile just stared down to her friend in her arms. Mae’s face grew pale losing its luster as a line of blood ran from her mouth down her neck, shimmering tears fell onto the young cats’ face as the crocodile gave in unable to hold back any longer her heart split in twain as she cried at the top of her lungs screaming relentlessly.

“Beatrice...” Stan repeated as he shook the dazed crocodile whom still didn’t acknowledge him the old cat grew concerned as he watched tears flow down the crocodile’s face. Stan decided enough was enough he had to be bold as he suddenly pulled Bea in close hugging her tightly he cradled her head against his chest. Bea blinked her eyes repeatedly finally snapping out of her nightmarish dreamscape she sniffled lightly before beginning to sob softly into Stan’s arms it reminded her of her father for a little bit at least. Stan gently pat Bea on the back of the head as he held her close not willing to let go any time soon she so desperately needed this feeling of comfort and safety as the crocodile cried softly thoughts raced in her mind. Stan finally took notice to the burn marks on the young crocs arms his heart ached knowing she’d done it to herself probably just trying to feel something other than grief. “It’s... it’s okay Beatrice, you’re not alone....” Stan whispered to the feeble croc who’s eyes suddenly broadened hearing an echo amongst Stan’s words. “.....Bea, I’m still here... you are still here! .....and you are not alone!” The distant voice of her friend followed behind Stan’s words. Bea could hear Mae’s voice remembering what she once said to her made the crocodile’s pounding heart ease to a now steadier rhythm .

“Th...tha...thank you!” Was all Bea could manage her voice so low and shaky it was barely audible as she nuzzled further into Stan’s chest while he lovingly rubbed his soft fuzzy chin against the croc’s scaly forehead trying to give her as much comfort as he was capable of providing. “Beatrice... I know you are hurting so much right now, I can feel it!” Stan uttered softly as Bea breathed exhaling deeply she sniffed taking in the scent of Stan’s cologne and for a moment it reminded the heart broken crocodile of her father’s that he used to wear when mom was still alive. “Please Beatrice don’t hurt yourself think of how Mae would react if she knew...” Stan continued as he cleared his throat from the pent up emotions. Bea raised a claw carefully wiping her eyes clear Stan continued to hold her close Bea didn’t want to break free from his grasp just yet either. A final few glistening tears dropped onto Stan’s exposed chest they slid through his fur soaking in. Stan sighed feeling relief he and his wife Candy always wanted to have more children but sadly weren’t able due to medical reasons, to the old cat it was like he had a second daughter to love and to cherish.

Inside the Borowski house light giggles could be heard throughout as Candy and Mae playfully splashed one another in the steamy bathtub. “Hehehe!!! St...staph!!! Hehehehe!!!” Mae laughed excitedly as her mother tackled her locking into a fierce ticklehold it’s much like a stranglehold but you’re tickled instead, it’s quite menacing. “Oh no way, I’m gonna getcha... tickle tickle tickle!” Candy chanted as she poked and prodded wiggling her fingers all over Mae whom continued laughing uncontrollably it was a much welcomed sound. “Hehehe! Hahahaha!” Mae snorted in between bouts of laughter that was much like a drug she grew addicted to, it felt different, it was nice, it felt real for once, ever since she first woke up Mae didn’t feel real it was like she just came into existence and was just going through the motions not feeling anything as people talked at her their words going in one ear and out the other they meant nothing, she felt nothing.

Candy took notice to Mae’s face it was beginning to turn blue from the laughter, she quickly eased up on her daughter releasing her from her grasp. Mae jumped away from her mother as she panted heavily yet still giggling in between breaths as Candy sat back leaning against the wall relaxing for a moment. “Hehe! Th...that w...was..... it wa...was....” Mae’s sentence just trailed off she didn’t know exactly what it was she was feeling, all she knew was that she liked it the corners of her mouth crept upward into a giddy smile that she flashed toward her mom. “It was fun! What you are feeling sweetie, it’s called happiness!” Candy explained as she slowly motioned through the warm steamy bathwater toward her daughter. “Ha...Happy!” Mae uttered softly as she sank down her snout now just above the surface of the water she blew air causing bubbles to pop repeatedly on the surface. Candy merely spectated to the sight of her daughter she couldn’t believe how energetic and playful Mae was, she was radically different from how she used to be not just but a few weeks ago. Mae’s eyes suddenly spotted a yellow creature slowly floating out from behind a mound of foamy bubbles it approached Mae’s snout bumping into her sniffer she reached up for the little rubber duckie with her paw.

“Hey Mae come sit in front of mommy for a second, I wanna wash your back!” Candy requested happily. “O...okay!” Mae replied quickly as she turned motioning toward her mom. Mae sat in front of her staring straight into her mother’s eyes Candy simply chuckled at the sight of her goofy clueless expression. “Hehe, sweetie I sorta need you to turn around!” Candy kindly instructed as she grabbed her daughter’s shoulders gently gesturing for her to turn around. “Oh! O...o...okay!” Mae uttered meekly as she complied rotating around for Candy whom swiftly went to work she lathered her paws up and massaged her back as soap suds multiplied exponentially nearly over taking the young feline. Mae merely held the little rubber duckie in her paws while she watched bubbles fall in front of her popping one after another once hitting the steamy surface of the water. Mae chuckled feeling her mother dig into her armpit it felt like at any moment she could strike again with another fearsome tickle attack. Candy moved her paws upward she began gently scrubbing Mae’s scalp the young cat began to involuntarily purr all of a sudden. Candy slowed down to a halt she had noticed the spot on the back of her daughter’s head where a little fur was missing and a fresh scar remained still healing. For a brief moment Candy recalled the horrifying scene as she and her husband had arrived to the hospital on that horrid day.

It was daytime just after noon as Candy and Stan burst through the doors of the Emergency Room several nurses and even some doctors tried to keep them out blocking their path. Bea walked out from behind some closed doors looking utterly traumatized her face sported a blank lifeless expression. Candy and Stan gasped at Bea’s appearance blood soaked her clothes some drops fell onto the floor by the crocodile’s feet. The doctors finally let the shocked felines pass as they approached Bea who didn’t even acknowledge their presence. Stan stood in front of Bea he grabbed her hands leading her to a nearby chair to sit down as Candy rushed past looking through a small window on the locked doors leading to the ICU she peered into the room and her heart nearly came to a complete halt as she raised a paw covering her mouth. The scene before her showed Mae drenched in blood lying on her stomach on an operating table as surgeons operated on her head and back. Monitors in the back of the room that showed the patient’s vital signs began flashing as the sound of beeping poured out into the hallway. Tears streamed down Candy’s face as she clung to the door her stomach grew sickly she felt like she might vomit her legs grew weak as if they would collapse out from underneath her as Candy watched helplessly.

“M...mom..... mom... mom!”

A nurse helped Candy up and over toward the waiting area Stan glanced up seeing his wife approaching the expression on her face told him all he needed. As Candy sat down Stan immediately grabbed her paw squeezing it tightly as Bea laid across two chairs with her head resting in Stan’s lap. Stan sighed heavily both Bea and Candy seemed completely out of commission he had to remain strong for them and for his daughter. The old feline swallowed harshly as his eyes released a single tear sliding down his cheeks. “It’ll be okay!” Stan spoke lowly as gave his wife a weak smile though she had her eyes focused on the door to the ICU. “Our daughter is a trooper, she can handle this, that’s what I believe... no that’s what I know!” Stan spoke a bit more confidently as Candy finally turned to face him she leaned her head weakly against his shoulder. Bea remained unmoving her pupils continued trembling as she blinked repeatedly suddenly the crocodile jolted at feeling Stan’s soft paw caress her forehead in a comforting manner.

Time seemed to drag on for the three as they awaited news, dozens of people walked past as afternoon swiftly turned to midnight. Candy never for a moment took her eyes off the red light emitting from the ICU logo, it symbolized the fighting hope of the family and that the surgeons were still operating and that their daughter was still hanging on. Stan had nodded off at some point all this sitting had made him tired which is pretty ironic hopefully the old cat dreamed of happier times. Bea finally had sat up she held her claws on her knees leaning forward just breathing she could feel the dried blood on her clothing stiffening her outfit truly she was ready for Halloween she looked like an axe murderer or something. Bea raised her hands seeing them covered in Mae’s blood causing her breathing to suddenly rapid getting faster and faster. A nurse approached the young crocodile who appeared to be breaking down right there in the lobby. The nurse placed a hand on her knee drawing the attention of the croc who raised her head tears streaming from her face once more.

“Sweetie can you come with me, I have a change of clothes for you!” The nurse spoke kindly yet Bea seemed unable to hear her as her ears just rang loudly. “You can change in here, come come!” The nurse uttered softly as Bea merely blinked her eyes repeatedly while the nurse led her away into a nearby room. The light on the ICU logo suddenly went dark as Candy began ruthlessly shaking her husband abruptly waking him up. “Darling w...wake up, wake up I think... I think it’s...” Candy spoke stuttering heavily feeling a bit groggy as the doors to the ICU began opening slowly as light poured out through the expanding doorway.

“M...mom! Mom!”

Candy blinked her eyes as the scene in her head faded away now just a distant nightmare one more she wished she could just forget though it seemed to haunt her to no end. “Mooooom!” Mae groaned as she had her head twisted around glaring up at the older feline who merely stared back down at her looking a bit confused. “Wh...wha” - “Wh...Why did y...you stop, th...that felt r...really..... it... it felt..... it felt ha...happy!” Mae spoke stuttering while cutting her mother off, Mae was feeling a bit let down the massage was oh so soothing. Candy simply chuckled seeing a pouty expression on her daughter’s face she continued once more scrubbing the young feline’s head ensuring to keep clear of the scar it probably still hurt if it was touched. Mae suddenly began purring softly feeling very relaxed all of a sudden as her mom dug into her scalp in a soothing fashion. The door to the bathroom slowly opened as in walked Stan and Bea they stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Candy turned her head seeing the two standing at the door looking a bit shocked. “Uhhh... hi!” Candy spoke with a little chuckle realizing she should have locked the door. “H...hey!” Mae added timidly. Stan suddenly broke out into fierce laughter he couldn’t help but feel nostalgic at seeing his two girls bathing together it had been quite a long time since he’d last seen this cute sight.

“Mo...mom wh...why is d...dad laughing like that?!” Mae questioned wondering what was so funny she genuinely didn’t understand though she couldn’t help but to giggle softly along with him. Candy joined in chuckling as she continued scrubbing causing Mae’s motor to start up yet again with its light purrs. “Oh he just thinks he’s so funny! It’s nothing sweetie!” Candy reassured in a loving tone. “Oh I know I’m funny, hehehe! .....wait a minute... Mae d...did you just ca...call me...?” Stan questioned trailing off as he smiled broadly from ear to ear at hearing those words come from his daughter he hadn’t heard it in weeks. Bea spectated quietly while standing beside of Stan she stared at Mae surrounded by a flurry of bubbles with a wide smile visible on her face that also sported a somewhat goofy expression probably resulting from her mother scratching the perfect spot, you know what that feels like. Bea smiled a small smile at seeing Mae happy it seemed like things were starting to finally get better.

“Well hehehe anyway, we uhh just finished packing up Mae’s room and loaded the boxes in the truck, so we’re pretty much ready to depart!” Stan spoke feeling a bit glum knowing that their time here in this house was quickly coming to a end. “Umm... sweetie, you didn’t happen to pack all of our clothes as well did you?” Candy inquired a tad annoyed. “Uhh... yea they’re all packed, why?” Stan inquired a bit anxiously. “Gee, dear I dunno, I guess we’ll be leaving stark naked then!” Candy explained furiously as she splashed water in his direction. “I’m o...okay w...with that!” Mae suddenly added with a little chuckle she merely wanted to be a part of the conversation, after all she really didn’t care for clothes that much she was just like a two year old they simply felt too restricting. “Oh hush you!” Candy cooed as she playfully shoved Mae’s head underneath the bubbly water for a brief moment. Bea’s cheeks lit up red all of a sudden as some dirty thoughts trespassed in her mind she certainly had no qualms with that outcome. “Okay, okay I get the picture I’ll go fetch the clothes boxes...” Stan complied as he turned to the door. “I just gotta remember which stack they’re in.....” he whispered to himself a bit nervously while stepping down the stairs.

“Bea, can you hand us some towels I left a few out on the counter over there!” Candy requested as she pulled the stop block up as water began draining. “Wha... h...hey come on... n...not yet!” Mae pleaded childishly as the water levels sank around her. “What you all of a sudden like baths now, what happened to despising it with all of your being?” Candy questioned with a raised brow while she stood up slowly feeling immensely heavy her fur had soaked up water like a sponge she turned toward the still gushing shower head washing the soap suds off herself. Bea motioned for the towels on the sink she listened to the two felines bickering over the water the crocodile sighed feeling a bit at ease the Brorowski house sure was lively she liked that, it was a welcomed change from how she used to live. Candy pulled Mae up onto her feet the young feline suddenly fell forward crashing against her mother’s stomach she felt wobbly and off balance and could hardly stand from the weight of the water. “S...so heavy!” Mae uttered timidly as Candy suddenly grabbed the young cat by the hips and stood her under the shower head rinsing the abundant soap suds off of her daughter who honestly looked like a snow woman she was so covered in them.

Bea‘s face lit up brightly as she stared at the two felines standing stark naked her attention mainly focused on Mae who appeared as if she had lost some weight which wasn’t that surprising. She had been in the hospital for a while and they basically had to reacclimatize her to eating which as you can imagine didn’t go so well at first. Bea quickly turned her head looking away trying not to seem obvious as she stood beside the bathtub holding a towel spread open. Mae raised a leg carefully stepping up over the tub wall as Candy held her back for support. Mae after instantly stepping one paw on the slick tile floor unsurprisingly slipped falling forward into Bea’s arms who jolted at her presence pressing up against her chest.

“H..hey are..... are y...you okay?” Mae questioned softly while staring up at Bea who’s face was basically a whole tomato she had transcended from that of a crocodile to that of a mere vegetable. Bea glanced down to the cat who leaned on her chest desperately trying to stay standing. The only thing between the both of them was a thin towel and the croc’s own clothing. The anxious reptile took notice of the concerned look on the little felines’ face as her whiskers bounced up and down freely she seemed so adorable at that moment. Sweat rolled down the sides of Bea’s face as she sluggishly wrapped the towel around Mae while still feebly resisting the temptation to stare all oogly eyed. “I... I’m fine...... I should be the one asking you that, hehe... h...how, how are you?” Bea jokingly replied followed with her own questions of concern. “I’m... I..... I’m h..happy!” Mae answered timidly with an expanding toothy grin she felt very comfortable being surrounded by such caring people, even if deep down she had really only known them for a short duration, they were so kind to her it made her not feel so alone and so scared unlike how she was when she had just awoken for the first time. Bea chuckled at hearing Mae say she was happy the expression on her face was very revealing to the croc.

Mae could still recall that night in the hospital, it would be the first of many traumatizing events that would forever change her outlook on life, it haunted her daily it could rear it’s ugly head at any time shifting its way to the forefront of her mind. Mae’s smile suddenly began to fade as she clutched the towel wrapped around herself tightly with one paw, she brandished the towel as if it was a makeshift shield for a sense of impending doom had begun to dawn on the feline who trembled. Mae meekly extended a paw outward reaching toward her friend who was standing a few inches away. A bead of sweat slid down the nervous crocodile’s face as she felt an itch creeping up on her as the sight of Mae before her suddenly shifted briefly flashing an image of Mae covered in blood it startled the crocodile causing her to take a single step backwards. Mae closed her eyes sighing heavily as she tried to block out the thoughts creeping up on her she knew they were coming but didn’t want this not today she just wanted to be happy and to feel safe with her new family just for once couldn’t she have that. Bea shook her head back and forth in disagreement as the peaceful scene before her was now gone entirely replaced once again with a familiar nightmare only this time Bea seemed to be spectating from further away like she was watching in third person or something.

Mae opened her eyes slowly as the room lit up she knew it was happening again she was unable to stop it. Tears began leaking drop by drop from the felines’ eyes as she tried desperately to move but was unable. Her body was restricted by a medical paralysis she was entirely immobilized, a plastic tube stuck out of her throat breathing for her as machines nearby pumped and whistled keeping her vitals stable. She had intravenous fluids flowing into each arm she could feel the warmth of the liquids as they seeped into her veins. To top it off the feline was experiencing a massive throbbing headache worse than the strongest migraine. She couldn’t recall her name or even where she was or what was going on, she couldn’t move she couldn’t speak she could only feel one thing and it was fear, utterly and absolutely.

The young felines’ heart began racing as a loud piercing beeping filled the now ever darkening room that seemed to shrink like it was collapsing on top of her, and then suddenly several faces appeared one after another staring down at the fearful immobilized amnesia struck cat whom merely stared back at them blinking repeatedly it was all she could do. Her heart rate calmed only ever so slightly thanks to their presence she didn’t recognize their faces, she didn’t know them but they seemed to know her the looks on their faces said it all they seemed twisted and grief stricken yet they tried to hide it for some reason. Mae continued to move trying desperately she was begging mentally feeling completely helpless unable to speak or move or to do anything at all. “Mae... pumpkin.... baby.....” Spoke one of the faces her voice trembling as it reached out to caress the bed ridden feline on the cheek it spoke yet the mouth on the face strangely wasn’t moving. Mae stared up to the floating face amongst the darkness filled room her vision blurred and seemed to fade. “Mae... it’s... it’s g...gonna be okay... it’s okay!” The fading voice echoed into the depths of Mae’s mind as the room grew dark.

Bea watched herself from a distance as several horrid scenes flashed by quickly much like someone was fast forwarding a video tape in an old VCR. Bea was actually beginning to feel numb to the trauma at this point. Suddenly everything began to reverse like her life was rewinding days, weeks, months all quickly passed by showing all of Beatrice’s life soon years began passing as her eyes broadened she fell to her knees as everything moving at the speed of light around her seemed to blur together until finally it ceased coming to a complete halt.

Bea watched a younger version of herself standing at her mother’s bedside she gulped swallowing harshly at the sight before her she could practically smell the hospital room the scent of medicine was strong in the air. The scene was hazy like a dream her mother looked very tired her cheeks sunken in with tubes running down her body the sound of a subtle beeping could be heard the old crocodile she had been battling with cancer for many years. Bea’s body shook trembling her breathing became unsteady as the old crocodile in bed weakly turned her head staring at the younger croc. “Beatrice...” the weakened crocodile spoke her voice shaky and low. Beatrice still on her knees watched from afar as the scene unfolded she began choking as if she couldn’t breath while watching helplessly.

”Beatrice, what comes next will be hard...... and even though I won’t be there to guide you, I...I can’t.... bu...but j...just know that I will always be w...watching over you and I will always be in y...your heart..... wh...when you feel happy and smile I’ll be smiling right with you, and even though you won’t see me just know I am.” Beatrice’s mom spoke softly her words echoing at varying degrees of volume. Bea within a single instant within the mere blink of an eye she suddenly found herself right at her mother’s side. “Bea, my baby... I know you are hurting, I can see it...” Bea’s mother continued yet her words seemed clearer all of a sudden.

Bea’s father suddenly appeared standing on the opposite side of the hospital bed as the young crocodile’s eyes extended outward in surprise. She took in the kind smiles on their faces but something was wrong Beatrice didn’t remember this moment playing out like this in her memory it wasn’t the same. “Beatrice..... I know... I know I wasn’t the best father toward you... but just know sweetie that I will always love you with all of my being... no matter what you choose to do with your life or wherever you decide to go or whomever your heart loves.” He uttered happily feeling so relieved that he could finally say those words to his daughter to give her his blessing to move on that she didn’t need to stay attached to Possum Springs or even to her family or to her ways of life.

Beatrice’s face twisted with grief as her chin crinkled up tightly tears stained her cheeks as she listened quietly. “Beatrice... you are strong... my darling, you never let our deaths knock you down, your foundation may have shaken but it has not fallen... you are not lost and you are not alone, you are still here my little one my little shining angel and there are still people in your life who love you just as we!” Beatrice’s mother spoke her voice sounding stronger and more confident as her face appeared healthy and bright. Bea suddenly felt a hand grab her own she glanced down seeing a dark blue paw clutching her claw. The crocodile slowly rotated her head off to the side seeing Mae standing beside of her smiling proudly her eyes brightly glowed with a silver hue tinted blue. “Bea...” Mae uttered as she tightened her grip on the feeble crocodile who smiled softly feeling so loved. “We will always be with you!” Bea’s mother and father spoke in unison as the room began to grow brighter and brighter blinding the little crocodile.

“Mae..... Bea...” Candy called out to the two girls that were a mere yard away as she cocked a confused eyebrow upward while throwing her bath towel around herself. “Girls... are you both alright...?” Candy questioned as she cautiously moved closer something seemed off the older feline could feel it there was a fowl tension in the air it was thickening with each passing second. The lights above began to flicker rapidly as the faucet sink turned on all of a sudden spewing water fiercely while the bathroom door slowly began moving on its own as its hinges creaked ominously the door slammed shut causing the fur on Candy’s back to shoot up standing on end. “Girls...?!” Candy repeated a bit nervously as she reached for Mae grabbing her on the shoulder as the old feline drew closer electricity filled the air.

Candy first noticed that Mae was holding Bea’s hand tightly as she peeked past Mae looking between them suddenly a pit formed in the worried cat’s stomach as she soon realized both of the shell shocked girls were crying with tears flowing down their cheeks. Candy finally took notice to her daughter seeing her face straight on revealed that the young felines’ eyes were glowing intensely far brighter than they ever had before the silverish blue gaze nearly pierced straight through Candy, who began to ferociously shake her daughter trying desperately to snap her out of whatever this was as a bead of sweat ran down the frightened felines’ face. “Mae... Mae... Mae, sweetie please!” Candy begged as she pushed her daughter backwards breaking her grasp on the crocodile’s hand. The once flickering lights ceased before they grew brighter within a single instant before the bulbs unexpectedly popped sending little shards of glass raining down into the floor. Mae’s eyes suddenly slammed shut as she fell to the floor dropping like a rock Bea soon followed right after the crocodile’s body went limp. Candy merely panted breathing heavily as she shifted her gaze looking back and forth between Bea then back to her daughter she didn’t know what to do or even what the hell was happening. “STAAAANNNN!!!! HONEY I NEED YOU!!!!” Candy screamed out from the bathroom her voice sounding very panicked and unsteady.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as the distressed pair of felines worked together moving Mae and Bea into the master bedroom laying them on the king sized bed to rest. They seemed fine psychically with all things considered but as Candy explained what had happened to Stan he remained utterly awestruck unsure of what they could do it wasn’t like they could just call for an ambulance they weren’t actually hurt technically. Stan and Candy sat on the floor across from Bea and Mae as fading sunlight poured in through the slits in the window shades illuminating dust particles floating in the air. Candy held her head in her hands her body continued to tremble as she sat in silence Stan scooted close leaning against his wife as he gently placed a paw on the distressed felines’ leg. Stan stared up to the ceiling fan spinning slowly over head it circulated a cool calming breeze as he sighed heavily feeling very tired already and they hadn’t even left the house yet the day had truly just begun and it was shaping up to be a long one.

Chapter End


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregg and Angus finally fulfilled their dream to move to Bright Harbor they pulled the trigger on this venture nearly six months ago. The two boys bounced around from apartment to apartment as one job fell through into the next they simply wanted to find their way through the city, eventually things for them seemed to stabilize with steady jobs and a decent place with a nice view of the beach off in the distance. They’ve occupied their current abode for nearly three weeks now despite some quirky and mildly intrusive neighbors and thin walls all seemed well.  
> Though ever since the incident involving the murder cult in Possum Springs Gregg has been plagued with strange dreams leaving him with many a sleepless night. They came and went some were peaceful and relatively normal, while others depicted horrific and tragic events unfolding in graphic detail leaving the fox in a state of mental disarray. It was only until a day prior to his best friend’s accident that he began to realize something crucial...

After the Words: Terror in Bright Harbor

Chapter Two: Calm Before The Storm

The moon crept through the night sky as clouds leisurely swept by slowly blocking out its illuminating light. The streets seemed empty and quiet not a soul was out at this hour it wasn’t uncommon for it to be as silent as a graveyard in the dead of night. All the local stores were closed except for a nearby Snack Falcon that was open twenty four seven three sixty five, props to the store owner for devotion to unhealthy foods you never really know when you’ll need a snack at 4AM. A stray puppy wandered the allies around the Falcon it would come by often hoping for expired snacks that the manager would share with him on breaks.

The stray pup ran in a circle playfully chasing its tail in front of the rear entrance to the building before shooting a few excited woofs at the door as it began to open. “Yea, yea I’m coming you lil bugger!” Spoke a cheery yet tired looking Fox who stepped out through the doorway holding a pack of peanut butter cookies in his mitts as he flopped down sitting on the step for a brief moment to rest he’d been on his feet for several hours. “Oh man you’re gonna love these little guy!” He continued while ripping the package open the rich smell of peanut butter filled the air as a stray cookie suddenly hopped out all on its own thinking it was going to escape being devoured, the little dog immediately unhinged its jaw while leaping up swallowing the poor cookie right out of the air.

“Gregg I’m clocked in you can head home now if ya want!” Spoke a young and poofy looking white sheep as it wobbled back and forth behind the counter up front it’s head barely reached over the cash register. “Alright Dom have a good one and remember if someone tries to rob the store just use the bat that I keep taped underneath the counter.” Gregg replied with a slight chuckle he very much enjoyed the prospect of violence given his past it’s no wonder. Gregg sighed intensely a deep sigh of exhaustion as he reached for another cookie ruffling the plastic wrapping as Gregg raised the cookie to his mouth, he suddenly found himself on his back as the doggie had leaped up on top of him just to get to the cookie.

A thick coating of saliva covered the Fox’s face as the little puppy ravaged him lapping up the crumbs on the slightly annoyed Fox’s cheeks. Gregg couldn’t help but smile at the cheery pup on top of him as he pat him on the head before sitting up. “You’re so cute, I outta show you to Angus one of these days, maybe he’ll let me keep you..... though they don’t allow pets in our building hmm.... well screw em I could just sneak you in!” Gregg uttered with a devious chuckle as he stood up on his feet before overturning the package of cookies sending them spilling onto the pavement. “I’ll see you later....” Gregg spoke as he gave the dog one last ruffle on the head. “Hmm... ya kno what, I should really come up with a name for you!” Gregg continued as he watched the pup go to town lapping up one cookie after another the Fox suddenly yawned loudly as drowsiness began to set in. “Uhh... I’m too tired, I’ll think of one on Monday! See ya around pup, you stay outta trouble!” Gregg finished as he turned to walk down the street.

It was dark out the grainy sky was pitch black the moon was covered up by thick clouds a chilling gust of air breezed past Gregg as he made his way down the street he shivered for a moment while zipping up his pleather jacket. Gregg’s eyes seemed to slowly droop as the street lights above began to flicker a smidge ominously though it could’ve been poor wiring. The part of town Gregg and Angus settled in wasn’t that bad at least not during the day. Gregg passed by a coffee shop one he would usually frequent before work if he didn’t feel up to it on those rough mornings. Their patio style tables were spread out under the store’s massive awning suspiciously someone had left a tea cup out it strangely appeared to still be warm as steam seeped from the liquid energy within the cup.

Gregg’s nose suddenly bounced a little smelling the fresh ground beans in the air he turned toward the shop a look of confusion on his face as the *sorry we’re closed* sign glared back at him. The windows inside seemed dark it was clear no one was there but then where did this steaming cup of joe come from Gregg had many questions as he motioned closer stoping in front of the table. “This kinda seems like that classic scenario where little kids get kidnapped by taking candy from strange men in a van...!” Gregg spoke cheekily feeling a little dazed as he quickly took a double take glancing back and forth surveying his surroundings. “Buuut... I don’t see any vans around here, so bottoms up!” Gregg chuckled while raising the tea cup to his mouth downing the entire cup swallowing all of its contents in one swig. The taste, the smooth texture, the electricity of the caffeine as it rushed through Gregg’s body it was like a shot of energy one that he desperately needed he might actually get home this time apposed to passing out in the ally outside his apartment building.

Gregg sat the cup down generously slipping two dollars underneath he popped his neck feeling a bit staticky he didn’t normally drink strange drinks but this was an exception. “Man that was weird but honestly one of the best cups of joe I’ve ever had!” Gregg muttered to himself as he continued down his path while the street light above the coffee shop flickered briefly as the two dollars under the tea cup suddenly vanished into thin air leaving the cup spinning on the plate. Gregg began to hum lightly he was especially excited because tomorrow was the day, the day he’d get to see his friends from Possum Springs again. It’d been nearly six months since he had last seen them outside of the occasional video call of course. Gregg had been trying to move on but he could never really leave his friends behind, he and Angus grew close to Bea and Mae Gregg had known them for many years they were the best of friends hell they were in a band together. The whole gang was a squad they rolled together always having each other’s back the plucky fox missed that he was so excited and ready for some fresh adventures to be had in this new place, he had barely had time to explore on his own what with work and constantly moving around until they found the right place to settle.

Though despite his excitement Gregg knew he couldn’t expect to just go straight into knife fighting with Mae, or even go joy riding with Bea right away either, they had both been through the ringer and he needed to be there for them as a loyal friend. “Man I can’t wait to see em!” Gregg whispered happily as his eyes suddenly lit up he could see his apartment in the distance only a few blocks away he began speeding up just wanting to get home to him. It was very late he had been working the graveyard shift these past few days so Angus was probably asleep by now. Gregg panted heavily now finding himself right outside his apartment building he pushed the glass door open it’s hinges creaked as he stepped inside. The faint glow of the shoddy lights above illuminated the orange Fox’s face as he exhaled feeling a tad relieved to be home until he noticed it. Gregg’s eyes practically dropped out of their sockets as he glared angrily at the *down for maintenance* sign hanging on the elevator door. Gregg simply sighed heavily as he motioned toward the stairwell feeling his energy draining already.

Several minutes later Gregg emerged crawling over the last few steps leading to his floor he panted that shot of coffee now felt like an eternity ago. “Damn that view better have been worth it, cause I think I just lost a couple years off of my life, why did we have to move in on the seventh floor!” Gregg complained in between breaths as he pushed himself up onto his feet. The now utterly exhausted fox stood wobbling back and forth in front of his door he reached for his key unlocking the way to his bed it called out to him. Stepping inside Gregg could immediately smell the leftover aroma of dinner it was calming and sorta made him hungry as his tummy grumbled softly. “Hey pipe down you, I don’t wanna wake Angus!” Gregg spat quietly as he rubbed his stomach it would get plenty of sustenance in the morning. The drained fox began removing his clothes quickly tossing his jacket and jeans on the couch as he motioned through the living room like a zombie toward the bedroom down the hallway.

Cautiously Gregg pushed the bedroom door open a few rays of moonlight was all that illuminated the inner bedroom light crept in peeking through the shut window shade. Gregg instantly took notice to his boyfriend’s resting form Angus facing the door lied on his side sleeping peacefully the fox listened to his subtle breathing as he drew near. Gregg merely smiled happily while staring down to Angus who was cuddled up squeezing a pillow tightly, slowly the fox knelt down gently planting his lips on the bear’s forehead. Gregg had been so fortunate to have Angus in his life he had truly changed this fox for the better.

Gregg released his lips slowly drawing them back his presence seemed to stir the bear who gradually loosened his grip on the pillow the resting bear subconsciously felt at ease his body was now more relaxed. Gregg cautiously crept around to the other side of the bed he carefully crawled in trying not to awaken Angus, you know what they say about waking a sleeping bear though I don’t think that this one would attack. Gregg rested his head on the cool refreshing pillow feeling completely relaxed as his body sank into bed he breathed exhaling deeply as he stared up to the rotating ceiling fan above it circulated a nice breeze slowly lulling the fox to sleep. Gregg’s eyes sank as he slowly leaned his head to the left staring over at Angus who somehow had turned in bed without Gregg even realizing. Gregg stared at his sleeping boyfriend beside him as his vision faded blurring his eyes closed shut a soft smile visible on the canine’s face he was utterly at peace falling asleep beside his lover.

Gregg drifted off falling deep within his dreams, his eyes shot open he suddenly found himself back in class in his first year of high school, he often fell asleep in class especially in history it was oh so boring and really didn’t appeal to him anyway. The teacher suddenly stood up as the door opened to the classroom and in walked the principal leading a new student who seemed very nervous. Gregg didn’t care he merely turned staring out the window in a haze as sunlight poured in nearly blinding the fox who squinted his eyes. Gregg tuned everything out in high school he was a bit of a cob neck and a bully he didn’t have many true friends that understood him though it could’ve been how he treated others and how he had sometimes acted out for attention. It wasn’t entirely Gregg’s fault for the way he acted he had troubles at home like oh so many did, but no one else in his school seemed similar to him they didn’t turn out the way he did. Teachers looked at Gregg like he had no future they passed him on to the 9th grade just to be rid of the poor fox who felt out of place and seemingly unwelcome.

Gregg exhaled as his eyes drooped a blank bored expression fell upon his face as he lowered his head resting it on the cool table. “Class today we have a new student joining us he’s just moved here so please welcome him with open arms!” The teacher spoke kindly as she motioned for the new kid to speak. “Go on, tell the class your name!” She continued as the young chubby bear stood in front of the whole class holding his backpack in front of him like a shield he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t find the words. “.....Welcome Angus Delaney, now why don’t you take a seat anywhere you’d like!” The teacher announced him to the class as she quickly gave him a little nudge to take a seat not having the time. Angus gulped as he cautiously stepped toward an empty seat he appeared so anxious, he changed schools so routinely his family moved around a lot and you think he’d be used to this sorta thing by now, but no it grew more difficult with each new school with each new group of faces passing by one after the other nameless and uncaring.

Angus didn’t make friends easy he was often teased and laughed at for his size to top it off he had a more troubled home life than most maybe that’s why he eventually became friends with Gregg it meant that they had something in common. Angus took a seat next to a sleeping orange fox the nervous bear cautiously lowered his backpack to his side he glanced over to the fox feeling a little motivated he decided to say hi. “He...hello! I... I’m Angus, wh...what’s your na--“ Gregg suddenly growled angrily at the bear interrupting him mid sentence causing Angus to quickly jolt up out of his seat causing the chair to fall into the floor quite loudly making a huge scene. A few kids pointed and laughed at the poor bear who knelt down lifting the chair up as a glum expression fell upon his face the fox merely chuckled as he returned to his slumber.

This sadly was how Gregg and Angus’ first encounter went down it was a tad bit rough the fox definitely didn’t leave a charming impression on the bear who simply came to school wanting to learn with notions of bettering his life with knowledge a noble ambition despite his complicated upbringing. Gregg’s dream seemed to shift distorting as he tossed in bed fighting with the blankets and his inner demons. Gregg’s eyes opened once more he found himself stalking the halls looking for fresh victims he didn’t have any money for lunch so he would have to motivate some donors. It had been several weeks since Angus had started coming to school the young bear seemed to blend in well amongst the other students he tried making friends though usually found himself to shy to make them stick so he just focused on studying he absorbed all the knowledge he could he was a smart kid passing his classes with A’s and B+‘s. Though he strangely hadn’t been to school in a few days Gregg hardly seemed to notice his absence he had barely spoken to the bear who sat beside him in class he didn’t care one way or another if he had shown up or not.

Gregg turned a corner seeing the doors to the nurse’s office swing open and out stepped a old crocodile leading a young timid looking bear who had bandaides on his cheeks and arms and even his knees. “There, there Angus I don’t know where you’re getting all these bruises from, but listen if there’s kids bullying you please you have to speak up you can talk to me!” The crocodile spoke kindly as she rested a claw on the little bear’s shoulder he sniffled while staring up toward her. “I’m... I..... ev...everything’s... alright, th...thank you!” Angus replied with a cheeky yet obviously fake smile as he turned to walk down the hallway back to class. Gregg watched quietly from around the corner, the fox took notice to the slight limp that Angus seemed to be trying really hard to hide as the fake smile on his face vanished all that remained was a gloomy frown, guess there’s no need to fake a smile when you think no one is looking, that kind of thing takes way too much mental energy.

Angus after a few minutes of stealthy limping stopped in front of a drink fountain he leaned over taking a hearty swig of cool and refreshing water. The hallway was completely empty class was in session and no one was out and about it was quiet the sound of trickling water was practically all you could hear. Gregg had trailed Angus all the way down the hall something about the bear seemed to just make the fox angry looking at him stirred something up within Gregg as he approached Angus from behind. Maybe it was the way Angus acted that ticked Gregg off, he seemed so fake not showing his true self always lying hiding behind a fake smile. Perhaps it was how much of a goody two shoes the bear seemed always doing the right thing oh it was disgusting it made Gregg sick he couldn’t stand it for one more minute. Gregg didn’t understand why Angus did the things he did or why he tried so hard in class he didn’t understand why he lied everyday to everyone around him and even to himself.

Gregg suddenly slammed a paw down on the side of the water fountain shaking the whole thing it was loud startling the bear who jumped backwards he unfortunately slipped on a stray puddle of water as he fell back onto his butt his sweatpants soaked up the liquid making it look like he’d soiled his trousers. “Agh! Wh...why... what did you--“ “...What’s your deal?” Gregg questioned with a cocked brow interrupting the bear mid sentence the fox stared at the pathetic kid on the floor awaiting a reply his patience was virtually nonexistent. Gregg leaned in taking a quick sip of water before he cruelly placed a finger on the faucet spraying water all over Angus who tried desperately to get up though he merely slipped once more now falling flat on his stomach his clothes now drenched. Angus bit his lower lip while he struggled to get up off the floor his heart was racing as he listened to Gregg chuckling above him.

Gregg lying in his bed continued to toss and turn restlessly as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face he seemed to be struggling with past regrets rising to the surface. They were thoughts that crept in the back of his mind things he wished he could forget but probably never would. “What’s the matter... cat, got, your, tongue!” Greg questioned slowly as he fiercely kicked the side of the bear’s stomach repeatedly while laughing manically. Angus groaned feeling every kick each one hurting worse than the last as he curled up in a ball trying feebly to block some of the fox’s angry kicks.

After a moment Angus crawled underneath the water fountain he leaned against the back of the cool wall as a rusty water pipe partially blocked his face it leaked dripping on him though it hardly mattered he was already soaked. Gregg stood in front of the fountain he pulled on the collar of his jacket adjusting it as he sighed a deep sigh of release the fox took pleasure in hurting others perhaps it was his way of making others feel how he felt. “Wh...why?” Angus whispered softly his voice barely audible as he coughed harshly his lungs ached they were probably bruised from the beatings.

Gregg slowly knelt down lowering his head under the old water fountain. Angus stared up at Gregg in utter fear the fox’s eyes shined brightly as his face was shrouded in shadow. Gregg’s eyes began to broaden as a look of surprise fell upon his face he finally saw something he hadn’t seen from Angus thus far. Angus’s body shook trembling as he cowered underneath the fountain his face was twisted in pain his chin crinkled tightly as a string of snot swung from his nostrils shimmering tears glided down the sobbing bear’s cheeks. “W...Wh...why?!” Angus mumbled repeatedly as Gregg quietly listened to the soft whimpers while a pit began to form in his stomach, he sluggishly glanced down to the floor seeing kiddie bandaids floating on the surface of a puddle that had formed, the bandaids were stained with bits of dried blood. Gregg slowly raised his gaze back to Angus whom was still shaking uncontrollably he noticed the collection of bruises littering his face and body some were fresh others seemed much older.

Gregg closed his eyes shut rubbing them roughly he felt a bit drained of energy all of a sudden he had finally seen the real Angus not the one that he was pretending to be. Gregg began to understand why he despised Angus so much he was the opposite of himself and yet at the same time they were so similar in a lot of ways. Only Gregg learned not to take shit from anybody he pushed people away thinking he had grown strong from the pain while Angus merely festered living with it. Angus’s vision blurred through the tears his whole body jolted he suddenly felt a soft paw caress his knee for only the briefest of moments while the fuzzy silhouette vanished before his eyes.

Gregg groaned out audibly while lying in bed as he clutched the covers tightly he gritted his teeth harshly sweat soaked through his white night shirt leaving stains. Angus began to awaken from the rustling he opened his eyes slowly to the worrisome sight of a struggling expression visible on his lover’s face. Angus had gotten used to Gregg’s nightly episodes they came and went every once in a while though it was never easy he hated seeing him like this, the fox was often plagued with nightmares they left him with many sleepless nights. Angus carefully scooted closer toward the restless fox he nestled up against him while at the same time gently laying a paw on the distressed fox’s belly doing soothing circles repeatedly. Angus merely stared at Gregg for a few moments as he listened to his breathing begin to steady as his tensed up face relaxed. The still half asleep bear leaned in close smooching the fox on the lips before lowering his head beside of Gregg’s returning to his peaceful slumber. A small smile began to form on the fox’s face while Angus slowly drifted off, using the last of his fading consciousness the bear motioned a paw reaching out taking ahold of Gregg’s paw clutching it tightly.

Gregg’s eyes opened slowly his vision was hazy from the glowing sun piercing down overhead. It was a hot day sweat had stained his clothing as he pulled at the collar of his shirt feeling a tad strangled by it. It was loud the sound of carnival rides and whistling sirens blaring in the background was a tad overwhelming as chattering people passed by bumping into the fox one after the other. Gregg tightening his grip as he quickly turned his head glancing back to see Argus falling behind as people bounced off of him like he was a ball in a pinball machine. Angus held on to Gregg’s paw for dear life as the fox led him to a less crowded area for a moments reprieve. It had been a week since the incident at the water fountain and Gregg hadn’t spoken so much as a single word to Angus not even once. Though despite the silent treatment Gregg seemed to go out of his way to help Angus out from time to time and on occasion fending off the usual harassments from other bullies in school. Not many at school would mess with Gregg not even the teachers the fox truly didn’t take no licks from anyone, well except maybe one person but only because he was stronger than him.

Gregg broke his grasp on Angus’ paw whom quickly pulled his paw back rubbing it gently, it felt a tad sore from Gregg squeezing it so roughly. Gregg panted as he leaned on his knees breathing for a moment while Angus stepped back away from the fox he felt a little at ease since they were in a public place, so if the fox decide to go feral and attack someone would hopefully help the poor bear out he speculated. Angus didn’t understand what they were doing here when Gregg suddenly approached him in the cafeteria and dragged him out of school he didn’t know what to think it certainly wasn’t this especially not a carnival he’d feared the worst. A traveling carnival had set up shop in town not far from the school it was their last day before they would ship out moving on to the next town. Angus turned to walk away he just wanted to leave he had a sickly feeling in his stomach from the stench in the air everything was far too noisy and he felt claustrophobic from all of the people around it was like sensory overload.

As Angus began to walk away Gregg unexpectedly reached out grabbing the bear by the shoulder stopping him from leaving. “An...Angus!” Gregg finally spoke to the bear he called out his name softly and suddenly everything around the bear grew quiet as he turned to face the fox. A look of utter confusion fell upon the bear’s face as he stared at the fox who simply smiled at him, though it was a bit odd looking like he didn’t exactly know how to do it properly. Gregg wasn’t used to smiling you could say that he didn’t have much to smile about or perhaps nothing made him happy but not today he had felt differently ever since he’d woken up this morning his mind was more focused. “Wh...why?” Angus questioned as his expression of confusion unexpectedly shifted to one of anger as he shook Gregg’s paw off of him while stepping back away from the fox who’s smile began to fade. “Why... why are we here....? Wh...what do y...you want from me? What’s your problem?” Angus hollered his voice reaching over the crowed as some passer by’s began to spectate gathering around.

“First you beat the shit out of me for no reason... th...then... then all of a sudden you start h...helping me out at school, bu...but never talking to me when I speak to you an... and now you drag me to whatever the heck this place is for what I don’t even know probably some sick ritualistic sacrifice under the bleachers or s...something...” Angus vented as he stomped closer toward Gregg who actually took a step back he remained quiet merely listening to the bear yelling at the top of his lungs. The crowd around them grew ever larger as some spectators began eating popcorn like it was a movie. Angus clenched his fists tightly as he exhaled deeply he composed himself for a moment before suddenly rushing at the fox he slammed a fist into his stomach as hard as he could, mustering up all the strength that he had.

Gregg’s eyes broadened at Angus’s surprising assault he definitely wasn’t expecting that he recoiled from the punch as a shockwave of pain rushed through the fox’s guts. People began to cheer a tad cruel as they watched two freshmen high school kids fight , though it was a bit one sided as Gregg didn’t throw a single punch back at Angus he simply couldn’t, he didn’t have the strength to raise a fist against him any more. Gregg merely endured Angus’s repeated blows as the bear whaled on the fox venting his frustrations he seemed to desperately need it. As time passed seconds turned to minutes Angus had begun to run out of steam as his punches grew weaker he panted breathing heavily he wasn’t in the best of shape the only muscle he really ever exercised was his brain. Gregg remained standing tall like a mountain, though he reeled from the slugs that Angus had thrown he was actually kinda proud of him for finally standing up for himself, it was the first time he had seen the timid bear show any resemblance of a backbone. Angus breathed hot air heavily his knuckles ached throbbing painfully his legs felt weak they simply couldn’t support him any longer as he fell crashing to his knees he looked up seeing that the fox was still standing. Gregg flashed an ever threateningly fearsome gaze at him causing a sense of hopelessness to overtake the downed bear.

Gregg snickered crudely as he spat blood onto the ground beside him before he raised his fists cracking his knuckles in an intimidating manner. “You done punk?” Gregg asked his voice sounding firm as he sluggishly stepped closer toward Angus who simply glared at the ground panting intensely his heart was racing out of his chest thinking he was about to die. The fox’s legs nearly gave out from under him as he stumbled almost falling over though he managed to catch himself at the last second Angus hadn’t even noticed the state the fox was in. A few people in the crowd whistled as the fox stepped up to the plate for his go. “Show em how it’s done... Kill him..... Get up kid! Fight back! Kick his ass! Fight, fight, fight!” Various people chanted as the roaring crowd grew louder and larger.

Gregg breathed for a moment as he stood towering above Angus who seemed to have given up on fighting back he simply wasn’t strong enough. Tears slowly began to trickle down the bear’s cheeks as he snorted snot he coughed harshly his breathing quickened anxiously as fear crept into his heart. The blaring crowd was deafening to Angus it all sounded just like white noise to him as his thoughts raced. Gregg finally exhaled deeply as he knelt down toward the bear he grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt pulling up onto his feet. Angus squeezed his eyes shut as he simply awaited death but then something unexpected happened taking him off guard. The audience began booing they were begging for more bloodshed the savages began dispersing in disappointment returning to their business others simply pulled out tissues.

Angus’s eyes opened he was completely and utterly confused and surprised he glanced down seeing Gregg hugging him tightly the fox’s arms were wrapped around his back. “W...wh...wh..... why?!” Angus questioned yet again he stuttered heavily as he pouted lightly at feeling the warm embrace of the fox whom he thought was about to kill him just mere moments ago. Gregg held Angus close as they both fell to the ground on their knees he didn’t let go. “I... I d...don’t understand... why... why are you...?” Angus continued in between brief sobs his breathing became more erratic as he tried to break free from the fox’s grasp. Gregg held on tightly he sighed deeply the fox was waiting trying to gather his composure, he wasn’t the best at talking about this kind of thing he didn’t do it often and he especially wasn’t good at it.

“An...Angus..... I’m... I.... I’m s...sorry...” Gregg spoke stuttering timidly he had never apologized to anyone for any reason at all in his entire life. Angus stopped trying to escape from the fox as he grew quiet just listening, the words he heard felt genuine and sincere to the bear. “I’m so, so sorry Angus... I... you.... I know..... I... I saw the bruises that day... and I know that you didn’t get those from any body at school...” Gregg continued as he tightened his hug on the bear who began to tremble lightly realizing his secret was out. “A...Angus... I’m sorry... I.....” Gregg mumbled quietly trailing off as tears began to leak escaping from his eyes going down his cheeks. Gregg had felt what Angus felt he’d been in the same position he was in, only Gregg had no one to comfort him through it and he never had a shoulder to lean on or anyone who would listen to him in his time of need, he couldn’t stand idly by witnessing someone else suffer through that same hell as he did.

The crowd was all but gone now only one person remained standing from afar an older female crocodile wearing a nurse outfit, it was the school’s nurse and Beatrice’s mother she watched the two boys silently as they hugged one another she raised a tissue to her eyes. Angus’s eyes widened as he listened to Gregg who had begun to cry softly his hug seemed to weaken as if it would falter then suddenly within an instant the bear returned the gesture as he hugged him back, firmly wrapping his arms around the upset fox’s back. “Th...thank you!” Angus managed to choke out quietly as he held the fox close to his chest the little bear was smart he knew why Gregg was crying he understood the pain that he was going through all too well.

“Angus... I... I really wanted you to come to the carnival with me... I’ve never been to one an... and, I wanted you to experience it too... with me! That’s... that’s why I.....” Gregg mumbled nervously as he sniffled trying to clear his nostrils free from built up snot. Angus surprisingly began to chuckle lightly as he gently pat the fox on the back in a comforting manner. “Hehe.... you, you could’ve just asked, I... I probably would’ve said yes-“ “-No you wouldn’t, you liar!” Gregg interrupted as he too chuckled while wiping his eyes clear. “You don’t know that I coulda... besides if you’d asked me maybe I wouldn’t have snapped and attacked you.... oh..... s... so... sorry about that by the way!” Angus continued apologetically. “Nah, it’s... it’s cool dude, I think you needed it anyway..... besides you hit like a little girl!” Gregg joked with a small smile one of relief plastered on his face the fox’s whole body felt lighter as he talked with Angus he felt at ease just being in his company while the two kids laughed happily.

Gregg lying in bed seemed utterly relaxed as he nestled closer toward Angus their paws still connected as the two now slept peacefully. Sunlight began peaking over the distant horizon a few bright rays pierced through the window shades sending light flooding inside their bedroom it warmed the bottom edge of the bed. Minutes passed one by one as time seemed to tick on by rather quickly turning into hours. Suddenly it was 1PM the sun high in the sky that was clear blue as far as the eye could see. Cars quickly vroomed by on the streets below as people sat at the coffee shop down the street having their afternoon lunch. The alarming sound of gunshots firing off one after the other flooded the airways quickly followed by loud screeching screams soon after. It seemed a bank was in the process of being held up by some masked thugs a few blocks further down the road from the local coffee shop, spectators pulled out their phones videoing the whole thing some cheered others laughed a few hoped for hand outs. The gang of crooks dashed out of the front door to the bank with bags of money in hand they made a break for it quickly sprinting down the streets as the sound of blaring police sirens echoed into the distance.

Inside the newly refurbished apartment complex Angus wiped his brow as rising steam hit him in the face, the recharged bear had woken up not too long ago he was preparing breakfast standing at the stove wearing a slightly undersized apron that was stretched around his chubby body and in nothing else but his underoos that sported tiny frogs all over them, it was a cute sight to behold. Angus hummed happily as he turned the bacon that was sizzling oh so loudly in the skillet. “Emm... these strips are looking good!” Angus mumbled to himself as grease suddenly popped splattering onto the bear’s apron while he sniffed taking in the delightful aroma, breakfast was the most important meal of the day after all. The toaster on the counter beside the stove dinged satisfyingly as four perfectly golden slices of toast popped right out. Angus had learned to cook for himself at a rather early age pretty much mastering the kitchen by his late teens, he worked quickly as he slid the bacon into the plates next to the fried eggs their yellow yolks looked like tiny eyeballs.

Angus while reaching for the toast suddenly jumped startled at hearing multiple gunshots in the distance sullying the perfect morning causing his heart to pound out of his chest for a few moments he subconsciously ducted down toward the floor. It proved to be rather pointless considering that they lived on the seventh floor, unless they were brandishing sniper rifles he would probably be alright and yet nevertheless to the frightened bear he remained concerned all the same. Angus found himself holding his breath as he awaited for the gunshots to die down or at the very least move further away he sighed finally exhaling at hearing blaring police sirens pass by the apartment. “Uhh... what a start to a day... I hope no one got hurt!” Angus muttered to himself as he buttered the toast his hands seemed to shake lightly, the bear hadn’t much experience with firearms in fact he didn’t really care for them in general probably due in part to a particular incident that occurred when he was younger, though that’ll be a story for another time besides the breakfast was ready. Angus poured two glasses of OJ before slipping the carton back into the fridge he stared down to his work admiring it proudly.

Angus carrying a tray of scrumptious breakfast slowly stepped into their bedroom it was still a bit dark and difficult to see. “Emm... wow s...something smells good!” Gregg groaned as he stretched out in bed while yawning loudly. Angus chuckled happily as he sat the tray on the nightstand before stepping over toward the window to open the shades letting in the blinding sun illuminating the room that was a bit messy with clothes scattered about. “Gregg did you hear that a minute ago, it was crazy there was like fifteen gun shots, nearly gave me a freakin heart attack!” Angus explained as he pulled the window open letting in a cool and refreshing breeze as the scent of the salty sea was carried along with it. “Really... I... I didn’t hear a thing, I just woke up when you walked in the room... the bacon was calling out to me!” Gregg joked his stomach grumbled as he crept across the bed toward the unsuspecting tray of delicious looking food. “Hey, hey hang on you!” Angus called out as he quickly rushed back to bed while removing his dirty apron tossing it aside as the bear flopped beside of the fox blocking his path.

Gregg smiled at the bear as he nestled beside of him in bed. “So what is all of this, why the fancy breakfast and on actual plates no less, an...and... is that one of Ms Mutbomb’s roses that she grows on the balcony next door?!” Gregg questioned with a raised brow feeling a little confused he thought for a moment that Angus might propose right then and there, perhaps the ring was hidden in the eggs. “W...well... you see I... I woke up last night and you seemed to be having a hard time... I figured it had to be a nightmare again..... s...so I thought you could use some breakfast in bed to cheer you up, it does the soul good!” Angus replied in a cheery supportive tone as he gently wrapped an arm around Gregg’s back pulling him closer. “Huh? Really... I... I don’t even remember what I was dreaming about last night...” Gregg admitted as he scratched the side of his head he tried desperately to remember but nothing would resurface, sometimes he wouldn’t remember anything at all and other times it was a different story entirely. “Hmm... well anyway let’s eat while it’s hot, we gotta have plenty of energy if we’re gonna help our friends get moved in today.” Angus explained as he reached over grabbing the tray and resting it on his lap Gregg immediately swiped a slice of bacon. “You’re telling me, it’s gonna be rough, the elevator is out..... Oh man that’s so good it just melts in my mouth, it’s so crispy I love it!” Gregg moaned happily in a slightly erotic fashion as he giddily kicked his paws back and forth in bed at the incredible burst of flavor in his mouth. “Hehe I’m so glad you like it!” Angus spoke feeling immensely relieved to see that Gregg was doing alright, he’d been thinking about last night ever since he woke up this morning wondering what could’ve haunted his lover so much to cause him nightmares Gregg didn’t always share what his dreams where about either because he didn’t remember or he just didn’t feel like sharing.

Gregg and Angus have been connected emotionally for a long time even before they became romantically involved, this was probably due to their similar pasts and their unpleasant upbringings, when one was hurting it affected the other similarly they shared pretty much everything their emotions and feelings their place of living and their food. Though Angus couldn’t help but to worry he cared so much for Gregg and he couldn’t imagine life without him in it, he loved him with all of his heart and nothing could change that. Angus was Gregg’s entire foundation he made him stronger he had changed his life for the better, sometimes he was the only reason that he would get out of bed in the morning and on those rough and rainy days when he was feeling especially low Angus could lift him up just by being in the same room. The two ate together happily while resting comfortably in bed the food disappeared rather quickly as the fox’s stomach groaned finally finding some relief from the long sought after sustenance. Sunlight poured into the room through the opened window the sounds of the street below were carried in by a brisk yet refreshing breeze. It seemed the commotion on the ground level had calmed down significantly returning to normal.

Gregg finished the tall glass of orange juice in one hearty swig he burped rather loudly lasting for at least five whole seconds his mouth crinkled like in a children’s cartoon causing Angus to chuckle at the sound of it, it was rather impressive. “Check please....! Hehehehe!” Gregg uttered with a giddy chuckle as he pounded his chest commandingly. “Man that was the best I’m freakin stuffed now, I really needed that I was so hungry when I came home last night.” The fox revealed in a cheery tone as he carefully rubbed his puffed out stomach fearing he might pop from the pressure while he carefully sat the empty glass down on the nightstand beside him. ”Gregg you could’ve woken me up if you were hungry, I would’ve whipped you up something to eat!” Angus interjected hating hearing that his lover went to bed hungry as the bear wiped loose crumps out of his fur with a napkin before setting the now empty tray aside.

Gregg quickly turned to face Angus as a goofy expression fell upon the fox’s face he gawked at the beautiful bear before him stopping to just appreciate his presence and the things that he did. “No, no it’s... it’s fine... besides, I couldn’t wake you up!” Gregg admitted as he anxiously scratched the back of his head while Angus raised an eyebrow feeling confused at hearing him speak. “Wh...what do you mean, d...did you even try or coul-“ “-You... you were too adorable..... I... I couldn’t bring myself to bother you while you were sleeping so peacefully...” Gregg interrupted his tone sounding timid with subtle hints of embarrassment Angus simply chuckled while shooting a kind smile at the fox who’s cheeks ignited lighting up just a little. “I was too tired anyway, the damn elevator was down for maintenance so I had to climb the freakin stairs, I just came in and pretty much crashed I’m lucky I made it to the bedroom at all after that climb, I was pretty sure I’d die on the fifth flight of stairs.” Gregg joked causing the bear to burst out into laughter. “You think that’s funny huh well I’m not joking, I’ve seen some things and I’m pretty sure there’s a meth lab on the third floor by the way. I could hear Walt and Jessie arguing again...” The fox continued egging on only causing the bear to laugh even louder as he slapped his knees.

Gregg smiled hearing Angus’s laughter it was one of the things he really loved about him, it was a shame he didn’t hear it more often Gregg would always jump at the chance to make Angus laugh and to see his loving smile, to the fox it was a treasured gift. The bear simmered down catching his breath as he flicked a tear from his eyes. Gregg sluggishly scooted down laying back in bed relaxing as he placed his arms behind his head he stared up to the ceiling fan above feeling hypnotized by the spinning blades. “Man I can’t wait today’s the day we will finally get to see Mae and Bea again, it’s been so long almost feels like forever...” Gregg spoke weakly as he suddenly yawned feeling the after effects from eating in bed. Angus turned laying on his side as he shuffled closer toward the fox who looked as if he was about to fall asleep. “Hey you, don’t you go to sleep on me you’ll have cramps and besides we really need to be getting ready soon.” Angus instructed as the fox merely brushed him aside ignoring his direction. “I wonder what we will do first...” Gregg pondered growing even more excited to see his friends again Angus swallowed harshly as he gently placed a paw on the fox’s shoulder realizing he had to say something. 

“You know Gregg, about today... when they get here....” the bear spoke plainly his tone growing serious. “Yea, what about it?” The fox asked feeling a bit uneasy at hearing the tension in Angus’s voice. “It... it won’t be like how it was b...back in Possum Springs, at least not at first anyway... you know that rig-“ “-Wh...Why do you say that?” Gregg questioned cutting him off as he rolled on to his side to face the bear who only wanted to temper the fox’s expectations. “Well... wh...what I mean is... B...Bea has lost her father, the only family she had left... an...and her apartment burned down with everything she had left to remember them... Mae she isn’t any better off, she won’t know us or remember us she might as well be a stranger at this point... at least until she gets her memories back, and Mae’s parents just lost their home... so I’m not even sure what to expect honestly.” Angus explained in a low voice as he twiddled his thumbs a bit anxiously a solemn expression fell upon the fox’s face as he gritted his teeth for a moment.

Time continued ticking on by as the two boys laying in bed remained quiet for a solid minute. Gregg was already fully aware of the situation, it was something that plagued him on the regular ever since a few weeks ago when they first found out what had been happening in their old town. Gregg sighed deeply a tired sigh of exhaustion as he slowly raised a paw up to his forehead pressing his paw pads firmly against his head. “I... I know..... I’ve been... thinking about them a lot lately, sometimes... s...sometimes I....” Gregg paused for a moment as Angus stared down to the fox his face cloaked by the shadow of his paws. “Gregg...-“ Angus called out to him meekly. “-Sometimes I... I have dreams about them, only these dreams seem... s...so real.....” Gregg stuttered lowly his voice trembling with fear as he rolled over onto his side facing away from Angus who quickly grew concerned watching the fox withdraw from him. “I know I tell you that I can hardly remember my dreams sometimes, but other times it’s like they’re tattooed in my brain...” Gregg whispered softly as he pulled his legs up toward his stomach the fox curled up into the fetal position as Angus watched remaining silent the bear could feel a deep pit forming in his stomach. “And.... and I... I can’t get them out of my head, n...no matter ho...how hard I tr...try to forget, I just can’t...” Gregg continued his voice trailing off nearly inaudible by the end of his sentence as Angus listened to his boyfriend speaking his voice seemed as quiet as a house mouse yet to the concerned bear it was louder than the strongest of thunderstorms. Gregg squeezed his eyes tightly shut as his racing thoughts began to resurface.

Several scenes flashed through the distressed fox’s mind passing by like a reel of film while his body quaked in bed as a piercing ringing filled the room causing him to curl his ears up trying to block out the overwhelming noise. Suddenly everything that was rushing by ceased the piercing sound halted growing quiet Gregg slowly opened his eyes he was greeted with a familiar nightmare playing out before him all he could do was merely bare witness unable to interact with anything in the scene no matter how much he wanted and no matter how much he begged or screamed he couldn’t wake up until it concluded, it was utter hell. Gregg found himself standing in a cold dark operating room he’d been here many times before across many restless nights he remembered this scene all too well he could practically smell the latex in the air mixed in with the putrid scent of blood and medicine it turned his stomach making him sick. The fox’s ears stood up hearing the familiar beeping ever present a constant reminder as it slowed in between each beep until finally snuffed out entirely. Gregg stood frozen watching his best friend laying on the operating table as the life slowly faded from her eyes, no matter how many times he was forced to watch this unfold it always hurt worse than before. The haunting image of her forever stained in the depths of his fractured soul. Blood slowly pooled underneath her cold lifeless body as Gregg dropped down falling onto his knees he opened his mouth to scream but nothing would come out. Gregg slammed his fists into the ground shaking the entire room as the scene around him shattered to pieces the fox weakly closed his eyes shut feeling a rushing sensation all around him as if he was falling tears fell dropping onto the ground drop by drop mixing in with the blood that seemed to surround him engulfing the fox who’s orange fur now stained in red.

Gregg breathed exhaling trying to retain control of himself though his body seemed to be fighting against him as it trembled shaking uncontrollably. The fox wrapped his arms around himself as he shook his head convulsively back and forth. “Ple...Please.... wa...wake up... wake up... wake up..... WAKE UP!!!!” The fox begged crying out at the top of his lungs as he fell deeper into the void of darkness engulfing him. Gregg reached out into the abyss and suddenly within an instant within the single blink of an eye a small paw had reached out from within the dark grabbing ahold of the fox who’s eyes dilated, all he could see was a disembodied arm but the fur was a familiar dark blue. The arm pulled the fox who suddenly felt at ease feeling the plush paw pads and silky fur in the palm of his hand. Gregg sighed for a moments reprieve as the scene around him shifted a new one came into focus and suddenly the mysterious arm vanished from his grasp the fox feverishly swiped at the air but it was gone entirely disappearing as quickly as it arrived.

Gregg’s mouth hung agape as the fox surveyed his surroundings he didn’t recognize where he was now it was new and somehow more terrifying. “What... what is this place... wh...what’s going on...?” Gregg questioned timidly as his body jolted at suddenly feeling a downpour of cold rain pounding down on top of him almost like hail. The fox watched as cars drove past speeding by rather quickly he seemed to be standing in the middle of a busy highway it was the twilight hour as the sun descended behind some nearby mountains. Gregg’s eyes broadened widely in sheer realization he recognized this road, it was one he had taken before with Angus when they first moved to Bright Harbor, only it hadn’t rained all week the day they moved to the city. Confusion fell upon the fox’s face as he just stood paralyzed in the center of the blackened road he tilted his head upward glaring up into the sky as fierce storm clouds spiraled overhead they ignited lighting up briefly as the fox opened his mouth.

“ST...STRIKE ME... KILL ME, JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!!” Gregg screamed loudly into the sky as tears escaped his eyes mixing in with the rain running down his face, lightning struck as a roaring clap of thunder soon followed afterward. Gregg observed helplessly as a streak of lightning fired out of the sky the scene around him began slowing down to a crawl. The bolt of lightning shot like an arrow from god striking a tree near to the road sending it crashing down into the freeway. Out of the corner of his eyes Gregg took notice to a familiar car barreling toward the collapsing tree and in the backseat of the car he recognized his friends who seemed unaware to their plight. Gregg desperately reached out toward them he tried to holler and alert them but his voice was gone just like before. Gregg could only spectate helplessly as the car crashed into the collapsed tree several other vehicles quickly piled up colliding into the wreckage one after another the fox’s heart raced pounding loudly out of his chest he suddenly couldn’t catch his breath feeling as if he was being choked. Gregg fell crashing to his knees as he weakly extended a paw outward toward the wreckage that ignited into flames. The fox weakly turned his head his eyes distended at seeing a growing pair of bright headlights overtake his vision blinding him.

“Gregg...” A welcoming voice called out as the fox blinked repeatedly waking to the sight of his bedroom wall before him as tears swelled up flooding his vision he choked gasping for breath. Gregg’s heart ached pounding faster than a jack hammer in a construction zone the horrifying sound of screeching tires echoed in his ears. Gregg couldn’t remain at rest as thoughts spiraled into the depths of his mind he unexpectedly and swiftly crawled out of bed on all fours he simply had to move as the fox reeled from a disabling bout of anxiety. Gregg stood up in front of the wall he weakly pressed his forehead against the cool surface as sweat glided down his face he remained silent just panting trying desperately to gather his composure. Gregg’s entire body shook trembling he could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest he feared he might have a heart attack to go along with his panic attack, what a great combo. The crackling sound of flames and the mighty roar of thunder filled the fox’s ears he inhaled slowly trying desperately to calm down but he simply couldn’t achieve the desired peace that he was seeking as the haunting vision flashed playing on repeat in his mind. 

Gregg shook his head side to side trying desperately to clear his thoughts he jumped at suddenly feeling arms creep up from behind him the fox quickly turned spinning on his heals. Angus stood a few inches away in front of Gregg who simply stared blankly back at him, he wasn’t even sure if he was real or not or just another apparition or a deception. Angus gritted his teeth as his stomach tightened twisting up into knots from the sheer sight before him the bear clenched his fists tightly he couldn’t stand seeing his lover in such a broken state of mind. Angus slowly raised a paw up toward Gregg’s shaking tear stained face the fox reflexively jumped startled by his subtle touch. Angus ever so gently wiped clear the tears from the fox’s eyes before resting his paw against his fuzzy moist cheek. Gregg’s chin crinkled tightly as a line of snot ran down from his nostrils his eyes broadened finally he was able to see Angus standing right in front of him. The bear simply smiled a weak yet inviting smile at the fox who took a single step closer toward him. “A...n...g...u...s!” Gregg muttered fearfully as a fresh wave of tears flowed freely down his cheeks, a few tears stained the fur on Angus’ paw that was still resting on the fox’s warm cheek.

Angus quickly wrapped his arms firmly around his boyfriend’s back pulling him into a much needed and loving embrace. “Angus... Angus... Angus!” Gregg repeated his voice now trembling as he hugged him back he felt so at ease feeling the warmth of his lover’s presence surround him. “It’s okay... it’s gonna be okay... I’m here for you...” Angus spoke calmly yet confidently as he tightened his grasp on the fox who sobbed quietly in his arms. Angus gently pat the fox on the back of the head as he shushed cooing softly at him in a comforting manner. The fox’s breathing began to steady he had felt so utterly shaken he couldn’t even comprehend the events that had transpired. Angus and Gregg both fell crashing to their knees as they hugged one another tightly neither willing to let go of the other. Fading sunlight poured into their bedroom as the clock hands spun in circles while dark clouds began creeping over the distant horizon.

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you’re enjoying the story so far, if you made it this far then I must be doing something right!  
> Lemme kno what ya thought of chapter two, I’d really appreciate it!  
> Also, *clears throat* I actually have a deleted sex scene in a separate post.  
> It was something I was writing in the bed room sequence of this chapter, but decided to cut from the main story it just felt forced, however I still felt like sharing so if you’re into that have at it! It’s a bit graphic and very descriptive.  
> Gregg and Angus are my favorite couple from NiTW I’ll be exploring their backstories and their relationship a lot throughout this story.


	3. Lurking Monsters & Fleeting Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germ hasn’t seen or heard from his friend Mae for several weeks, growing worried he attempts to seek her out baring some unsettling news.  
> Both Stan and Candy reminisce in their own ways as they struggle trying to cope with feelings of loss.  
> Gregg and Angus recover from breakfast while talking over coffee discussing their options when the unexpected happens.  
> Mae reels from horrific memories beginning to resurface.  
> Bea finds some much needed clarity through the words of her dear friend.  
> Time ticks by for the Borowski’s who have to be out of their home by sun down per the bank’s shitty foreclosure agreement.  
> Something or someone seems to be skulking in the shadows playing a sadistic game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took more time for me, I have been doing other stuff and reposting old chapters of ATW here. Which even though it’s a bit sloppy I still recommend checking it out. Also I’ve kinda been contemplating a name change, but it just kinda sounds corny to me I don’t know plus if I changed the name now I’d have to go back on all these sites and change all of the titles... I know I’m sounding real lazy right now haha!  
> Writing for me is fun but hard at the same time. I’ve been taking notes and planning the future of this story ever since I picked it up again these past few weeks. I gotta say I really hope I’m not biting off more than I can chew. I want to tell a deep tale full of emotion and I want it to invoke emotions in you the reader, whether or not I can actually do that I guess we shall see.  
> I hope you enjoy!

After the Words: Terror in Bright Harbor

Chapter Three: Lurking Monsters & Fleeting Memories

Fading sunlight poured in through the tall stained glass windows of the local church in Possum Springs town center it’s rays refracted by the subtle outlines in the mural etched into the glass. Dust particles were visible floating in the air they danced in the beautiful rainbow colored light, it was quiet in the church hardly any one had come to the communion today. Candy stood at the front desk packing up her few belongings she took her time sorting through her documents and photographs. The old feline smiled at seeing a few pictures of her family from several years back. Mae looked to be eight years old she was playing happily in the yard it was a bright and sunny summer day she was so short and lovable back then. Stan appeared much younger and more fit he sat in a lawn chair sipping lemonade he had more life in his eyes than he does now, the death of his father seemed to just dull his outlook on pretty much everything. Mae’s grandfather was cheerily playing with her in the photo until suddenly a few stray droplets fell crashing onto the old photograph. Candy lowered the photo sitting it down with the others she exhaled deeply her breathing became unsteady trembling as she reeled from a surge of overwhelming emotion.

Candy slowly wrapped her arms around herself tears flowed freely down her cheeks, she didn’t know what to do she had been feeling as if she’d lost her daughter this entire time and this feeling only seemed to worsen with the events that transpired. After the strange supernatural phenomenon in the bathroom that left both Mae and Bea unconscious Candy and Stan took them upstairs to rest hoping that they would soon awaken. It’s been nearly eight hours and still they are both unresponsive, Stan offered to stay behind and watch over them as Candy reluctantly went out to do her last few errands before they had to leave Possum Springs for good. She didn’t really want to go but at the same time she couldn’t stay there in that house just waiting helplessly unable to do anything it tore her up inside. Suddenly the slightly alarming sound of doors creaking open echoed throughout the large building startling Candy who quickly wiped her eyes clear not wanting to be seen in such a state of disarray.

Candy with a forced smile stepped around the front desk to greet the stranger who was drawing closer, in walked a short bird who was dressed in all black his fur was a silky dark blue he had a solemn look on his face as if he was lost or looking for something. Candy wasn’t sure if she knew him he seemed familiar but she couldn’t quiet place his face. “Umm... excuse me are you lost little one, do you need some help?” The bird stopped in front of Candy he tilted his head looking up flashing a slightly condescending gaze at the old feline who jumped startled at seeing the look on his face. “Little, always with the short jokes!” He spat as he reached into his pocket pulling out a lollipop that appeared to be sour apple as it was bright green. Candy cocked a brow upward hearing his raspy yet squeaky voice she wasn’t sure if he was eight or eighty though he definitely looked young. “You are Margaret Borowski’s mother, right?” The small bird questioned confidently as he nonchalantly sucked on the sucker, Candy’s confusion only seemed to worsen. “Uhh, y...yes, I am... My name is Candy, Candy Borowski... who might you be?” She asked with a soft smile growing curious as to why this stranger referred to Mae by her actual name, Mae herself despised her full name she wouldn’t tell it to anyone willingly.

“My name is Jeremy, Jeremy Warton...” the bird spoke as Candy’s eyes broadened at suddenly hearing his last name it sounded awfully familiar to her. “W...Warton, as in... the Warton’s of Glass Valley!” Candy stuttered heavily she was utterly in shock meeting a celebrity. In Possum Springs the Warton family was legendary they were the backbone of the economy that practically funded the growth and expansion of the entire town of Possum Springs nearly a hundred eighty years ago. Jeremy smirked satisfyingly at seeing the change in the old feline’s demeanor she had clearly known her history of Possum Springs which wasn’t surprising considering Candy was born and raised here, it was the only home she had ever really known. “My friends call me Germ... an...and... I’m looking for one of them!” Germ continued as a line of saliva escaped from his beak running down his nylon jacket. The Warton’s sadly lost most of their wealth due to the economy crash several years ago when the highway expansion came taking the most valuable thing to a small backwater town built by pioneers, tourists.

Candy was star struck she had read about the Warton’s in history books though she never dreamed that she would meet one in real life the feline exhaled composing herself. “Wow! It’s a real honor to meet you!” Candy spoke a bit giddily as she reached out taking ahold of his tiny hand shaking it fiercely. Germ’s entire body began shaking up and down violently as the cat strong armed him, he thought he might lose his hand as loose feathers shot off of him falling to the floor. “Ex...cu...se... me... c..an... I... ha...ve... my... h...hand... b...back!” He stuttered heavily as his body vibrated intensely Candy’s ears furled behind her head she quickly lat go realizing she was hurting him. “Oh, I’m... I’m so...so sorry little... uh shoot, I..I mean G...Germ.... umm s...sorry I meant Jeremy!” Candy fumbled her words nervously as she slowly stepped back away from the reeling bird who looked as if he might vomit right there in the church. “It’s... it’s fine... and... any parent of Mae... can call me Germ as well!” The bird spoke lowly as he leaned over on his knees recovering he felt like he’d been on one of those cheap rides at the carnival, the ones that seem a bit sketchy and potentially life threatening.

“Wait, h...how do you know my daughter?” Candy questioned softly her tone lowering quietly as a depressive expression dawned on her face. Germ took a moment to dust himself off as he stared into the floor seeing his sucker on the ground with dirt and hair all over it he frowned as it was his last one. Germ glanced up toward Candy his eyes broadened slightly at seeing her face with a pained expression visible all over it, he much preferred her when she was smiling. “She’s my friend, I haven’t seen here around these past few weeks so I was beginning to worry... I know she’s not one to be hoping trains she doesn’t seem the type!” Germ explained as a pit began forming in his stomach at seeing Candy’s reaction to his words. “You knew my daughter!” Candy spoke revealingly as a single shimmering tear escaped running down the side of her face that was twisted with grief. “Knew?” Germ gulped heavily fearing the worst as he stepped closer toward the distressed feline. “She... sh...she’s alive... right.....!? pl...please say she’s alive, she’s my friend, one of my only real ones!” Germ admitted shamefully in a tone wracked with fear he enjoyed Mae’s company and he loved hanging out with the whole gang however when Gregg left town with Angus things seemed to fall apart as everyone began to go their separate ways. Bea fell further into work trying desperately to save the ol’ pickaxe from going under a prospect that was all but inevitable at this point. Even Mae came by less and less until just recently due to her unfortunate incident she stopped coming to see Germ all together.

Candy weakly turned away from Germ facing toward her desk she stared down into the half full box of knick knacks, pens, paper documents and photographs. She focused on the smiling face of her daughter in the old worn photo she adored her like no other Candy was incapable of imagining life without her daughter in it. For Stan and Candy it was difficult for them to have children, they had tried for many years until finally fortune smiled upon them blessing them with Mae she was their little miracle whom they loved with all of their heart. “Mom... mommy!” The squeaky excited voice of Candy’s distant child echoed repeatedly into the depths of her mind as the tired feline closed the lid on the box before turning back toward Germ. “I can take you to her!” Candy uttered softly as she clung tightly to the box of her cherished memories. Germ smiled softly hearing that gave him some relief but he remained worried all the same until he could see his friend again. A chill suddenly filled the room as a gust of wind brushed in through the opened doors causing them to creak ominously. Candy’s eyes suddenly distended as she lost her grip on the precious box it fell slowly crashing toward the ground. Time seemed to slow as Candy stood utterly paralyzed staring intently past Germ toward the opened doorway her mouth hung agape at the holy sight. Fading sunlight poured in through the doors of the church as everything grew quiet for a moment while a shadowy yet familiar figure stood in the opening staring back at Candy flashing a chilling gaze of pure silver tinged with blue the specter appeared to be gesturing a finger pointing in the direction of Candy’s home. Within the blink of an eye the apparition vanished from sight leaving Candy in tears as her body tensed up. Germ gasped loudly he quickly reached out grabbing the box in hand catching it before it could hit the ground he sighed relieved to have saved the day. “That was a close one... you sh...shoul-“ Germ spoke coming to a halt as he slowly glanced up seeing a weak yet happy smile on the feline’s face as tears stained her cheeks. “C...come on, we gotta get home, r...right now!” Candy stated commandingly as she swiftly stepped past the short bird motioning toward the swinging doors he held the box tightly in hand as he quickly followed behind the rushing feline.

~

Meanwhile several hours earlier it was mid day the sun high in the sky shining down onto the oceanic city of Bright Harbor that was still in unrest from the recent wave of crime. The roads were very busy with traffic backing up for several blocks people were out enjoying their weekend, or trying to at the very least. Police sirens echoed through the back allies they were still on the hunt for the bank robbers who seemed to have gotten lucky and managed to evade their pursuit. Not many people were eating outside for fear of catching a stray bullet with their meals. The outdoor dining areas were empty all except for one daring risk taker who nonchalantly sipped tea while reading the morning paper without a care in the world. The strange fellow lowered the newspaper while gently sitting his tea cup down, he was a goat with black fur and short grey horns wearing a fancy white tail coat and pressed white pants, his eyes seemed to faintly glow of silver as he peered down the bustling streets narrowing his vision glaring intently at a nearby and familiar apartment complex off in the distance. He smirked devilishly before raising the newspaper up to his face the headline on the front page read Terror in Bright Harbor. As the article described a surge of crime ravaging the city with the third bank having been taken this week alone, the group of robbers are presumed to be armed and dangerous and are still at large they could strike again at any time they’ve eluded arrest and have left four dead and nine injured.

“Wh...why did we come here? We just had... breakfast... like an hour ago, are you really still hungry?” A wheezy throaty voice spoke out in between breaths. “Yea, I kno... I really like this place is all, besides I’m not hungry... I just need my fix!” A high pitched yet raspy voice replied. The black goat slowly lowered the newspaper peeking over seeing our daring duo taking a seat a few tables across from him, they were all sitting at the local coffee shop that was a favorite stop in Gregg’s daily routine before work. “Your fix?” Angus questioned with a raised brow as he grabbed a paper menu that was taped to the table so it wouldn’t blow away with the wind. “Yea, you know like caffeine... some mornings it’s the only reason I can make it to work...” Gregg replied as his eyes fixated on the menu he focused intently on the luscious images of cappuccinos, lattes and specialty drinks all in high definition with prices so high it was enough to shrivel the wallet. “Actually... I’m thinking about getting something different from my usual, check out the fancy smancy hot chocolate on page three!” A calming breeze brushed past the two sitting under the store’s awning as Angus flipped through the menu. “Uh... I don’t know about this Gregg, some of these prices are just plain ridiculous... I mean come on... nine dollars for a slice of chocolate raspberry cake, that’s a bit much for a small piece and besides how good can it be?” Angus explained while glancing over to Gregg who seemed to be in a daze as the fox sniffed wildly at the aroma in the air, his nostrils expanded taking in the scent of fresh ground coffee beans and oven hot pastries though something else was subtly hidden behind the enchanting aroma, something fowl Gregg brushed it off thinking it was just some roadkill.

Angus sighed before reaching for his wallet peeking inside seeing a cobweb and a dust bunny staring back at him as a sense of anxiousness dawned on the bear. “Might I be of some assistance to you gentlemen?” Spoke a plummy tall goat dressed in all white who stood with pen and paper awaiting to take their order his face cloaked in shadow. “Uhh... we were jus--“ “--I’ll have this weird drink right here!” Gregg interrupted cutting Angus off as he gestured toward a fancy French vanilla foam latte topped in a glistening caramel drizzle. “Very good sir, will that be decaf, half-caf, so--“ “--I’ll take all the caf, and extra caramel please!” Gregg blurted out excitedly as he stretched his arms behind his head. “Alright, how about you?” The waiter questioned while turning to face Angus casting a silver gaze on the bear who jumped suddenly. “M...me, uhh... I’ll just have a w...water!” Angus spoke lowly ashamed by his empty wallet he wasn’t even sure how Gregg planned on paying for his latte, they might end up washing dishes just to pay it off. The waiter smirked as he leaned in closer toward Angus. “Come now, surely something has caught your eye?” The waiter inquired as he focused on the open menu in front of the anxious bear. “Ah I see very good, your orders will be with you shortly!” The waiter spoke as he turned to walk away his white tail coat fluttered in the wind.

“Gregg how exactly are we paying for this, I’m bone dry over here!” Angus explained in a nervously hushed whisper as he waved his empty wallet at the fox. “Hehehe! I dunno, my wallet is in my other jeans!” Gregg spoke giddily with a carefree chuckle Angus immediately face palmed leaving a mark on his forehead. People passed one after another walking along the side walk as cars drove speeding on by like streaks in a painting. Gregg wasn’t one to worry about stuff like money and finances he didn’t care he found it boring and a waste of time. The fox raised his gaze staring over at Angus who seemed to be biting at hit claws anxiously. “Hey relax!” Gregg spoke calmly as he motioned a paw taking ahold of Angus’s the fox could feel his soft fur and silky paw pads in his grasp. “Hehehe! We can just run for it, crimes in Bright Harbor with my boyfriend!” Gregg explained with a devious chuckle which only seemed to make Angus sigh however hearing his laugh was comforting.

“You’re hilarious, you know that!” Angus spoke sarcastically with a soft chuckle as he stared at the wide toothy smile plastered on the fox’s face it was a welcomed change from how he was earlier. It was still fresh in Angus’s mind probably in Gregg’s as well though the fox usually just tries to brush things aside acting tough. The only person who’s really seen him at his lowest was probably Angus he’d always be there to lift him up every time. “Gregg... about earlier...“ Angus spoke garnering the fox’s attention his smile seemed to fade. “Yea...” Gregg uttered softly as his grasp on the bear’s paw tightened. “I still... don’t really know what to think about some of things that you said... b...but if it’s worrying you that much then just know, that I’m with you one million billion percent through thick an thin no matter what you decide to do!” Angus explained with confidence in his tone as he flashed a loving smile at the fox who felt so at ease hearing his supportive words. Gregg thought for sure that Angus would think he was absolutely insane when he told him about the nightmares he’d been experiencing and what he thought they could mean.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to do about what I saw... I just know that I don’t want my friends to die horribly!” Gregg spoke lowly as a gloomy frown stained his orange face he sighed heavily feeling utterly drained he couldn’t wait for that creamy latte. The fox weakly retracted his paw as he slumped forward leaning on the table burying his head in his crossed up arms for a moments rest. “What to do, what to do?” Angus chanted repeatedly as he glanced at his watch seeing the time it was 2:37PM he pondered what actions they could take there was still time to change things, the final bell has yet to toll and nothing was written in stone. The fox’s nose bounced smelling a delightfully alluring aroma drawing near he yawned loudly while raising his head up. Gregg’s vision grew hazy as his eyes widened seeing the waiter stepping out of the coffee shop balancing a covered tray in one hand while swiping at a passing fly with the other. Something wasn’t quite right as the sounds around Gregg were muffled quieter the chattering of passing bystanders and the rushing of cars seemed dulled like he was listening to them through a wall. Gregg focused his attention on the waiter who suddenly stumbled tripping on a raised edge in the cracked concrete he fell in slow motion briefly before everything sped up. The waiter violently crashed into one of the empty tables causing a loud ruckus as onlookers stopped to see the commotion. He subsequently lost his hold on the tray it too crashed onto the ground the coffee cup shattered as vividly white fluids stained the concrete.

Gregg gasped loudly while quickly raising his head up out of his arms Angus jumped startled by his sudden panicked breathing the fox blinked his eyes rapidly staring at the bear in front of him. The sound of his surroundings came rushing back overwhelming the fox who just panted lightly. “Wh...what the...” Gregg mumbled confusion visible on his face as he slowly turned seeing the door to the shop beginning to open the window shades inside had been drawn blocking the view of the pastries within. “Are you alrigh--“ Angus tried to ask as he reached out toward the dazed looking fox. “HEY YOU, GOAT GUY WATCH YOUR STEP!!!!” Gregg suddenly screamed loudly as he quickly hopped up rushing toward the waiter. The fox took only a few steps before he himself tripped instantly falling flat on his face sliding across the pavement stopping just at the waiter’s footing. “Oh I dare say, are you alright little fox?” The goat inquired concern evident in his tone as he knelt down in front of the downed fox who merely raised a paw giving a corny thumbs up. “Yup I’m good, the latte is safe!” Gregg muttered as he pushed himself up dusting his jeans and jacket off. 

“W...well here you are lads, consider this on the house!” The waiter spoke cheerily as he sat down the frothy glistening latte in front of Gregg who’s eyes widened it looked much better in front of him than splattered all over the pavement. “Really?” Angus questioned with a raised brow. “...and this is for you!” The waiter continued as he sat down a generously sized piece of chocolate cake with a raspberry glaze coating the top of the pastry in front of Angus who could feel his thighs thickening from the sheer sight of the glorious cake. “Enjoy!” The goat finished before walking off Gregg eyed the towering cake from across the table he licked his lips viciously. “H...hey... hey Angus..... c...can... can I have a bite of that?” Gregg practically begged with a line of drool running down from his mouth the bear simply chuckled at the sight of him. “What the heck was that back there.... an...and are you okay, I just noticed you got like streaks going on there across your face.” Angus questioned feeling pain from just looking at him as he licked his thumb before running it along the lines on the fox’s face, they were like little imprints left from where he had slid on the ground. “Eww... eww... gross stop, I’m fine... I’m fine!” Gregg spat as he fought off Angus’s tender affections he simply wanted to clean up the fox’s face. “...and I don’t know what that was, it was like for a moment there... I saw something that didn’t even end up happening, but did it not happen because I intervened or maybe it wouldn’t have happened at all and I’m just losing it... ugh... my brain is hurting.....” Gregg explained as smoke fumed from his ears the gears in his head turned shaking the cobwebs free.

”Wait... you mean it was like your dreams, you had one just now while we were sitting here talking.....?” Angus inquired as he carved out a bite of cake raising it to his mouth. “I don’t know, I... I didn’t fall asleep or anything, at least I don’t think... It’s only ever happened while I was asleep...” Gregg spoke feeling utterly confused as he raised the cup taking a sip the smooth texture of vanilla flowed like electricity on the fox’s tongue revitalizing him with a burst of energy. “Whoa that’s so freaking good!” Gregg called out happily his eyes suddenly broadened seeing a piece of cake nearing his mouth as Angus chuckled while gliding the bite inside. Gregg suddenly slapped the table vigorously the flavors danced in his mouth truly this was one of his favorite shops in town. “It’s so freakin good!” Gregg moaned out happily with a full mouth as he accidentally spit a few bits onto the table. “ I know I love the rich chocolate and the subtle taste of raspberry it’s just incredible!” Angus spoke through muffled cheeks as crumbs of cake clung to his fuzzy face. The two boys sat together happily eating relaxing and enjoying the little things in life, something people at times often tend to take for granted. Minutes ticked by as the black goat returned to his newspaper a street lamp overhead flickered on briefly, the *sorry we’re closed* sign came into focus just behind him while inside the coffee shop blood pooled on the tile floor just behind the counter as the owners lay dead. The goat smirked crudely from behind his newspaper as he spectated quietly watching waiting for the two boys to get up and leave non the wiser. “I’ve finally found you...” He whispered underneath his breath as a yellowish fly buzzed on by.

Gregg and Angus sighed in unison both feeling so content they’ve filled their bellies with tasty cake and steamy latte, though Angus didn’t care too much for the French in Gregg’s Vanilla he much preferred hot chocolate. Gregg leaned back in his chair as he picked at his teeth with an extended claw. “We gotta come here more often!” Angus spoke excitedly as he rubbed his belly now satisfied. “Hehe ya kno, I actually come here pretty regularly, I usually stop in just before work sometimes to have a cup of coffee!” Gregg spoke calmly as he leaned his head back staring up at the awning above as sunlight caused it to glow faintly. “Really, I didn’t know that...” Angus uttered quietly he wondered for a second how long he’d been doing this and how he could possibly afford it. “Yea well working at the Snack Falcon here is different from how it was back in Possum Springs, there’s just so many more faces coming and going it’s hard to keep track and it gets real exhausting so I figure I take whatever boost I can just to get through the day. It’s not as chill as it used to be I miss Mae stopping in every day to chat sometimes we hung out on my break, I used to mess around in the shop when no one was around.” Gregg explained reminiscing to the good old days he began to feel like a mindless drone going day in and day out working in Bright Harbor was very taxing on the fox. Angus listened as he focused on the tired expression visible on Gregg’s face. “Hey, w...why don’t I make you some coffee before work every day, I bet I could even make these fancy lattes too!” Angus spoke in a comforting tone.

Gregg’s nostril’s began bouncing as the enticingly sweet aroma in the air subsided yet he could still smell something wretched and fowl in the wind it caused his stomach to become upset quivering lightly. The fox slowly lowered his gaze matching Angus’s, the bear took notice of Gregg’s constant sniffing. “Uhh... Gregg, you okay?” Angus questioned with a quizzical look on his face. “I’m fine, b...but... it’s like I smell something odd...” Gregg mumbled lowly as he began to look around surveying his surroundings. “Hmm... really, I can only smell the sweet pastries...” Angus added as he sniffed taking in the aroma. The screeching sound of tires suddenly filled the air as a police cruiser came speeding drifting around the corner leaving black steaks in the road at the end of the block just a couple yards away from the coffee shop startling the two boys. Gregg’s eyes broadened at hearing the screeching tires of the police car as it zipped on by leaving the fox’s body subtly trembling the haunting vision he’d experienced earlier flashed briefly in his mind. “Gregg...” Angus called out quietly as the chattering of the passing bystanders grew unexpectedly louder. Gregg furled his ears back as he raised his paws trying to block out the noise suddenly overwhelming him, the fox could hear a faint feminine scream in the distance mixing in with the piercing noise. Gregg narrowed his vision focusing on a small yellow fly that was descending through the air landing in front of him it danced on the edge of his empty coffee cup lapping up the left over liquid. The sound of buzzing flies grew louder sounding much like a swarm as Gregg glared at the single fly watching its wings flutter quickly while the quivering in his stomach seemed to worsen with each passing second. “Eww... shoo shoo!” Angus uttered as he swat at the fly with a wrapped up napkin. Gregg suddenly felt a rushing sensation as anxiety overtook him he sat up in a hurried rush shaking the entire table. “L...Let’s go!” Gregg announced loudly drawing the bear’s attention somewhat startling him. “Go... g...go where, we gotta be here to help our friends?” Angus inquired as he stood up flashing a confused look at the fox who continued glancing around looking over his shoulder suddenly he felt as if eyes were watching him from afar. “...To Possum Springs!” Gregg finished while exhaling heavily a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face as he swiftly slammed his paw down on the table squashing the fly with precision.

~

Candy slowly pulled up into the driveway of their soon to be former home they had to be out of here by the end of the day. Night was fast approaching as the sun was setting only barely peeking out from behind the distant mountains it cast a warm orange glow over the town. Candy turned the car off she sighed heavily taking in the sight of her home one last time it looked a bit run down it certainly had seen better days the storm two years ago definitely did a number on the shingles. The small radio screen flashed red numbers on Germ’s leg *7:49PM* the small bird sat in the passenger seat with a seatbelt firmly around his waist and chest he clung to the box resting in his lap. Germ grew curious he lifted the lid on the box sneaking a peek at the contents inside. “Whoa is this... wh...what... Mae looked like when she was younger... she’s so... so--“ “-Chubby, I know, that girl could eat like a horse on hay day, she loved food especially the tasty kind!” Candy interjected reminiscing happily thinking of her daughter when she was young and still in a high chair she couldn’t get the food to her mouth fast enough. Candy sighed lightly as she reached over into the box pulling out a loose photo she sniffled taking in the sight of her daughters chubby blushed cheeks. It was picture day at camp the photo depicted a young Mae and Bea hugging tightly with wide smiles across their faces. In the background Bea’s mother and father both cheered and waved supportively as did Mae’s Grandfather who didn’t even have his cane yet he was still spritely back then with a spring in his step.

Candy’s chin crinkled tightening up as she raised a paw covering her mouth, to her the photo seemed haunting nearly everyone in it was dead and gone, even her daughter was lost at this point. Germ gulped heavily he could see the sorry state Candy was in, it turned his stomach over as he slowly motioned a claw resting it on the grieving feline’s knee. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay!” Germ spoke lowly he wasn’t very good at comforting others it wasn’t something he done often. Candy gently wiped her eyes clear before tossing the photo into the box it floated down on top of a pile as Germ closed the lid shut. Candy shook her head back and forth before roughly slapping her cheeks they made a satisfying clapping sound as she did so, now composed the old feline turned to face Germ who was a bit shocked by her sudden shift in demeanor truly the women before him was one of immense strength. “C...come on Jeremy, let’s head inside!” Candy spoke calmly while pushing her door open and stepping out onto the cracking pavement. A gust of wind slammed against Candy pushing her back as she closed the car door shut. Their house seemed to tremble creaking ominously as it whistled from the wind seeping inside and moving about through the attic making the disturbing sound.

Inside the Borowski home Stan worked diligently as he cleared out the last few boxes in the crawl space some of them had been in there for many years since even before his father passed away. Stan choked coughing harshly as he kicked up a flurry of dust sending tiny particles up shifting through the air illuminated by his head lamp. Stan swiped at the air trying to clear the dust his eyes broadened seeing an old but familiar box. The old feline worked the tight lid off revealing the contents inside he smiled happily seeing a plethora of memorabilia filled to the brim. Stan reached down into the box pulling out an old sheet of craft paper on it was tiny paw prints in orange paint his heart melted at seeing Mae’s finger painting of what I can only describe as an amalgamation of a tiger a monkey and a shark. Stan gently sat aside the papers in a pile that grew rather quickly as he sorted through the box reminiscing to much happier days. “Oh ho what do we have here!” Stan muttered as he pulled out a tiny soft plushie of a little ferret it’s fur felt worn down from many repeated hugs and it smelled a bit musky most likely from its storage. “Wow I haven’t seen this thing in ages!” Stan mumbled softly while pulling out an ancient etcha-sketch with a sloppy image painstakingly etched into the frame he took care not to erase it as he admired his daughter’s handiwork. “Wow it’s--“ A loud crashing sound suddenly filled the house as the ceiling above Stan shook briefly as bits of debris and dust fell on top of his head. Stan’s eyes broadened as his heart sped up rapidly he was taken completely off guard by the sudden loud noise. Several smaller thuds could be heard repeatedly as the old feline quickly shuffled his way out of the crawl space.

~

It was pitch black darkness filled the room and all you could hear was the occasional dripping of water onto a metal sink. The air was thick with the fowl scent of blood, putrid viscera and grimy rust. In the center of the darkened room was a sturdy metal chair bolted to the cold concrete floor. In that chair was Mae Borowski she had her arms and legs restricted and tied down to the chair. She was hunched forward with her head hanging low, weakly she opened her emerald red eyes as bags were visible beneath them. Mae exhaled breathing deeply as she slowly sat up leaning against the back of the chair she quickly realized the horror of her situation discovering that her arms and legs were bound the fearful feline began to struggle trying to break free. The more she fought trying desperately to escape her bindings the tighter they seemed to become. A loud ringing pierced the cat’s ears as she groaned out in pain she tried curling her ears up to block out the noise but to no avail. Mae’s head throbbed aching painfully it felt as if it would split open at any moment she coughed clearing her throat. The poor cat opened her mouth to call out for help but she couldn’t find her voice.

She didn’t understand what was going on or where she was, she couldn’t see around her at all there wasn’t any visible light in the room whatsoever. The piercing ringing faded as her throbbing headache subsided, the young distressed feline sighed heavily at least it was quiet. Until suddenly her ears jumped up at hearing the sound of quaking footsteps approaching from outside the room. The feline’s eyes quickly darted around the dark room she tried hopelessly to focus on something anything that could help her escape from this nightmare. A large metal door began to open slowly just opposite from where Mae was bound to the chair in the center of the room. Light quickly poured inside the room while Mae took in her now illuminated surroundings as her heart raced pounding out of her chest a sense of impending doom began descending upon the feline. She saw puddles of blood in various spots on the floor there were skeletons hanging by chains on the walls, a swarm of flies hovered over a maggot ridden corpse just inches away from the chained down cat who at this point was understandably beginning to enter into panic mode as she began to hyperventilate. Mae reluctantly raised her gaze toward the doorway her eyes broadened widely.

A tall cloaked beastly figure slowly stepped into the room horns were visible on its head the specter’s face was shrouded in moving shadows. The creature brandished a large scythe at its side the blade was dripping with fresh blood it breathed heavily like a wild animal. Mae remained motionless she was utterly paralyzed by fear as the beast drew near shaking the room with each it step its cloven hooves left imprints on the flooring. The fearsome demon stopped towering above the feline as tears began overflowing from her eyes she was completely trapped bound and helpless unable to call out for help, just like before just like when she first woke up in the hospital the feeling felt similar in more ways than one. The terrifying monster raised its weapon over head as the feline squeezed her eyes tightly shut unable to watch. Mae found her voice at the last second she screamed loudly at the top of her lungs the feline’s voice crackled reaching its peak volume. Suddenly the sound of a single slash filled the room as blood spurted into the air followed by a loud thud. Mae slowly opened her eyes peeking as confusion overtook her mind. The beast unexpectedly fell slayed on the floor in front of Mae who simply panted heavily trying to catch her breath it’s head was completely severed and on the other side of the room, blood had splashed onto the feline staining her face as well as her shirt and jeans with a deep red.

“Hey you, yea I’m talking to you!” A feminine voice called out to Mae who quickly raised her eyes toward the opened doorway she squinted them as a wall of intense light nearly blinded the feline shining inside. She could barely see only managing to make out a small shadowy figure standing within the field of light. “You alright?!” The familiar voice called out echoing repeatedly as the blinding light intensified spreading into the room the horrid decaying decorations were consumed disappearing into the light as it moved to overtake Mae. “Who... wh...what are you?” Mae called out her throat ached from screaming as the room began shaking debris fell from the ceiling that seemed to be crashing down all around her. Mae focused intently on the figure as a pair of brightly lit silverish blue eyes peered back at her sending chills down the feline’s spine, she couldn’t make out any details the light surrounding the specter impeded her vision, she struggled to keep her eyes open it was just far too bright to see anything else Mae finally succumbed as her eyes closed shut.

“Wake up!” A voice called out softly it’s tone calming to the ears. Mae slowly opened her eyes to yet another shocking sight she gasped at seeing rapidly spinning ceiling fan blades just mere inches away from her face. Suddenly before Mae could even attempt to look around she began to feel as if she was falling gravity quickly took ahold of her body pulling her down. Mae screamed loudly flailing her arms as she fell crashing down to the bed beneath her it seemed as if she had awoken from one nightmare only to fall straight into another. Mae swiftly utilizing her cat like reflex’s managed to rotate around midair before ultimately belly flopping painfully into bed she groaned briefly her body ached all over she simply couldn’t catch a break. A shockingly loud crash suddenly filled the old house as the room Mae was in shook briefly. It seems a large wooden dresser on the opposite end of the room had crashed down to the floor the same time as our plucky feline. A few other smaller objects quickly began falling to the floor one after another creating quite a ruckus. A small flower pot, a few old photo frames some books and piles of clothing littered the floor bits of wooden debris from the crashed dresser laced the floor like a minefield of splinters just waiting to happen.

Mae weakly pushed her head up out of the covers gasping for breath as her heart raced sweat ran down her face and body staining the white plain tee shirt she was wearing. It actually wasn’t that scary, it was just alarming waking up in such a way. Truly it was a first for Mae who at this point really began to regret ever waking up in the first place. Mae glanced to her left seeing Bea laying half way off the bed and into the floor she seemed unfazed by what had just happened. The dazed feline slowly sat up in bed crossing her legs before raising her head staring up to the ceiling that seemed as far away as the moon. A queasy sensation began overwhelming Mae as she held her paws over her mouth. The room felt as if it was spinning she fought back a wave of vomit gaging her. The sound of hurried foot steps could be heard in the background as Mae recoiled from the ordeal. Mae managed to resist upchucking breakfast she sighed heavily the feline’s heart was still pounding out of her chest both from the fall and the horrifying nightmare that was fresh in her mind. She could still see that wretched scene it played on repeat in her head images of that menacing beast towering over her shook the young feline to her very core and those eyes with a chilling gaze of silver flashed briefly through her mind. She didn’t understand why she was going through this or where these nightmares were coming from, perhaps she was beginning to remember. Mae felt utterly sick to her stomach just thinking about it, she honestly didn’t want to remember it scared the feline leaving her body trembling.

Suddenly the door to the master bed room swung open slamming loudly against the wall causing the already distressed feline to jump startled by the sudden sound. Stan stood utterly awestruck in the doorway as he peered inside the room a sense of relief fell upon him as he took in the scene of his daughter. The room was a bit dark only a few rays of orange sunlight shined in through the blinds illuminating the young furry feline sitting in bed like an angel sent from heaven. “M...Mae...” Stan called out timidly as a few tears began swelling up in his eyes while he slowly stepped into the room the old feline’s heart shook with each step he took closer. Mae’s ears perked upward she cautiously turned to face the voice calling out her name. Mae stared blankly at the approaching figure her body tensed up seeing its shadowy form cloaked amongst the darkness. Stan slowly stepped into the light his grief stricken face illuminated by the setting sun Mae’s eyes quickly broadened she finally recognized him. “D...dad!“ Mae called out meekly as a flurry of emotions surged through her. “Mae!” Stan repeated as he quickly jumped into bed wrapping his arms around his daughter hugging her tightly.

Mae’s mind continued racing as the older feline pulled her into a loving embrace she felt at ease just being in his presence she nestled up against his squishy chest. “Mae, baby you’re finally awake! Y...you had me worried kiddo!” Stan whispered softly as he gently pat his daughter on the back of the head comforting the shaking feline. Mae weakly raised her arms hugging her father she sniffled lightly just enjoying this warm feeling. “D...dad... I... I was.....” Mae stuttered as her chin began to tighten up crinkling she still couldn’t get those horrid thoughts out of her mind. “I... I’m... s...so... scared!” Mae mumbled as tears overflowed running down her face Stan’s heart was breaking in two as he listened to his daughter begin to break down in his arms he could still feel her body it wouldn’t stop shaking. “Th... there w...was this huge m...mon...monster!” Mae stuttered heavily as she squeezed tightening her hug on her father who felt so helpless unable to do anything. “It... it wa...was s...so big, it h..had horns an...and a...” Mae mumbled her voice trailed off quietly as she sobbed lightly into her father’s chest. “A... Scythe!” Stan spoke clearly finishing her sentence as his eyes began to widen he realized he had been here in this exact situation before as a sense of deja vu dawned on him.

Stan began cooing softly as he cradled his daughter close he smiled weakly as a scene flooded up from the depths of his aging mind. It had been many, many years but Stan still remembered it oh so clearly. Mae’s grandfather used to read her stories before bed and some weren’t what you’d say kid friendly. Stan would often have to come in later when his daughter inevitably awoke in the middle of the night with nightmares while the old coot sleep soundly unaware of the mental scars he’d left on the young feline by reading her such tales. Though despite the occasional nightmare Mae loved it when her grandpa would read to her and she loved the stories he told of the war he fought in, it amazed her to no end. She would listen intently to his tales every night enthralled by the depictions of war and violence, love and horror though it really didn’t agree with her subconscious child like mind.

On one especially dark and stormy night a prepubescent Mae awoke screaming to the fearsome clap of thunder and the unpleasant sight of a menacing beast standing at the end of her bed. The frightened feline scurried underneath her blankets cowering as the beast merely breathed savagely before stepping closer each step shook her bed. Rain pounded against the glass window the sky lit up brightly with flashes of lightning striking in the distance thunder roared cracking like a whip. The feline trembled breathing heavily as she curled up into a ball under the covers sweat stained her pink starry pajamas. A light suddenly filled the room Mae gulped swallowing harshly seeing a massive shadow loom over top of her she could see it’s demented form through the fabric of her bed sheets. The beast stood tall nearing the ceiling it’s horns sharp protruded out of its head like a bull it brandished a large scythe in hand. Mae quickly slammed her eyes shut as it drew ever closer toward the covers she trembled uncontrollably as tears spilt out staining her chubby cheeks. Mae’s entire body suddenly jolted startled at feeling a hand touch her back through the blankets. The young cat screamed out loudly as the covers were suddenly violently yanked off of her.

A mighty crack of thunder snapped roaring loudly waking the critters in hibernation signaling the change in the seasons, the sound of a train whistling echoed in the distance. The lights in the child’s room suddenly went pitch black as the power was cut off probably by a strike of lightning it musta hit a nearby transformer or perhaps knocking over a tree on some power lines. Mae slowly scooted backwards in bed as she stared up at the shadowy beast above her, it’s eyes glowed of red and silver her vision quickly distorted from the overflowing tears. Mae’s back pressed up against the headboard startling her she grabbed a nearby pillow holding it up like a shield as she cried out loudly for anyone. Lightning flashed ignited the room briefly as the menacing beast slowly crawled into bed it’s raspy breathing smelled of last nights spaghetti. The sound of a savage growl filled the dark room it was much like a rabid dog causing Mae’s body to go numb from fear as she ruthlessly slung her pillow back and forth in front of her trying feebly to defend herself.

“Mae... cupcake... it’s okay!” A soothing voice of familiarity called out causing the young feline to open her eyes. Mae blinked repeatedly as she peered down her bed that seemed to expand on for miles she cautiously glanced around her darkness filled room seeing that the beast was no where in sight granted she couldn’t really see two inches in front of her face. Mae remained reluctant as she hugged her pillow tightly her body continued to tremble fearfully as a flash of lightning suddenly illuminated her room. Stan appeared kneeling down beside of Mae’s bed he panted heavily having just run upstairs after waking up hearing screaming. Mae quickly turned her gaze toward him she jumped seeing him suddenly appear as if from out of nowhere startling her as the flash of lightning slowly died down returning to pure pitch blackness.

“D...daddy!” Mae called out her voice frightened and jittery. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay daddy’s here!” Stan replied in a soft loving tone as another flash of lightning shined in through the window Mae’s eyes broadened seeing a warm smile on her father’s face it seemed to ease the tension in the air. Stan slowly crawled beside of his daughter his bones popped as he moved about, the older feline lied half way on the edge of bed he tried desperately not to fall crashing into the floor it wasn’t a very big bed after all. “It’s alright love bug, did you have another nightmare?!” Stan questioned softly as he cuddled up next to his daughter who quickly tossed her pillow aside and jumped at him Stan pulled his little girl into a loving hug. “It wa...was so s...scary!” Mae squeaked timidly as she hugged her daddy tightly feeling so secure in his presence.

“What was sweetie?!” Stan inquired with a raised brow causing Mae to gulp heavily mustering up her courage she suddenly squirmed out from her fathers grasp. Stan raised a brow upward as he watched Mae shuffle rooting around under her pillows before pulling out a bright red book with a demonic Minotaur on the cover. “It... it w...was th...this... s...so sc...scary!” The little feline stuttered as she pointed to the horrid beast brandishing not one but too blood dripping scythes on the cover Stan’s eyes distended widely shocked by the image. “Oh no is grandpa reading you these scary stories again!” He questioned. “I’ll have to have a talk with him later, but why don’t I take this for now.” Stan explained as he grabbed the book and quickly stood up out of bed his back cracked causing his face to flinch with a twinge of pain. “Ahh I need to really lay of the bread, or I’ll get even fatter!” Stan spoke with a chuckle.

“Hehe yea fatter fat fat fatter!” Mae chanted excitedly as she stood up in bed happily bouncing up and down on the springy mattress. Stan took a moment to just breathe he stared at his daughter who was jumping playfully so full of energy she seemed better now the nightmare a distant fleeting thought in her young mind. “Hey sweet pea! You wanna come sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?” Stan asked in a comforting tone knowing full well if he left now he’d probably be back before he could even get to the bottom of the stairs. Stan was quickly greeted with a reply as Mae had fearlessly leaped out of bed toward him causing the old feline’s eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets as he feverishly reached out grabbing her in his arms. “Ahh! I’ll take that as a yes!” Stan uttered weakly followed by an exhaustive sigh as he carefully cradled his giggling squirming daughter in his arms.

“Hehehe... hehehehehe... hehehe!”

The delightful sound of his daughter’s excited laughter echoed into Stan’s ears as he held her close, the sound faded replaced with that of light sobbing as a bottomless pit formed in the old feline’s stomach. Mae buried her head into her father’s chest as she cried softly she didn’t understand why she was plagued with such horrid dreams she simply couldn’t remember. Stan slowly opened his eyes staring down to his daughter an image of her as a young tyke flashed briefly through his mind as he tightened his embrace. “Mae, cupcake..... it’s okay daddy’s here!” Stan called out softly his words carried strength and familiarity to them as they danced in the tormented feline’s ears that seemed to perk up suddenly from the soothing sound. “It’s alright, it was just another nightmare!” Stan continued causing Mae’s eyes to broaden hearing his words she thought for a moment that she had heard them somewhere before. Mae’s thoughts raced as she gathered her courage pulling away from her father’s embrace staring up at him seeing a weak yet comforting smile on his face. “D...daddy!” Mae mumbled softly underneath her breath her tone strained as Stan gently raised a paw wiping the tears from her eyes. It was nearly pitch black in the room with only a few rays of fleeting sunlight remaining peeking inside through the window. Off to the side of the room lied a bright red book in the floor thick with dust on the pages and on the front cover was a goofy looking cartoon Minotaur illuminated by the fading light. To a child’s eye something like this could seem scarier than the most frightening of hell’s demons or they could be one in the same.

Stan slowly moved his paw resting a thumb on Mae’s still quivering chin. “I know your scared right now sweetie.... and y...you probably don’t even know why...... b...but it’s okay, I promise you... I’ll never let anything else bad happen to you again!” Stan spoke calmly in a fatherly tone before slowly leaning forward and planting a brief kiss on his daughter’s forehead causing her body to jolt suddenly at feeling his supple lips touch her head. Mae sniffled lightly feeling at ease hearing his words yet at the same time she couldn’t help but feel wounded. Even though she couldn’t remember the people around her, it hurt her all the same seeing the subtle looks of grief, regret and disappointment on their faces she can’t help but feel as if she’d let them down somehow and she didn’t even understand why or know how to even begin to fix it. Deep down Mae desperately wanted to remember her family and friends she truly did, that way maybe then they wouldn’t seem so sad whenever someone looked her way. Yet at the same time she fought with herself cause it terrified the young feline to no end just based on the few horrors that have already seeped through the cracks of her fractured mind she would rather never remember who she was or what she’s gone through.

The faint sound of a car engine shutting off could be heard coming from outside, the walls in their house were pretty thin so noise traveled freely. Mae’s breathing slowed beginning to steady she sighed exhaling deeply as Stan chuckled seeing his daughter’s cute bed head she looked like a cow had licked her fur it was sticking straight up in bunches. “I think I hear your mother, she must’ve just got home! She’ll be so relieved now that you’re awake.” Stan uttered as he motioned to get out of bed but Mae suddenly reached out with both paws taking ahold of Stan’s hand she clutched it tightly bringing it close to her chest preventing him from leaving. The difference in their paw size was evident both of hers barely outsized his one. A solemn expression was visible on the young cat’s face as she stared wide eyed up at Stan who seemed confused and a bit worried by the look she was giving him. “Mae...--“ “--D...dad! Th...thank you...” Mae spoke meekly, it definitely wasn’t easy for her to express herself now especially with what she’s been through. Stan simply smiled happily at his daughter whom managed to flash a small and weak smile back at him.

“Mae pumpkin I got to go, but I’ll be right back okay!” Stan spoke confidently as he stepped up out of bed Mae reluctantly let go of his paw it slowly slipped from her grasp as she gulped swallowing harshly while he neared the door. Stan briefly glanced around the darkened room it was rather difficult for him to see he kept accidentally kicking stuff in the floor as he approached the door. “I thought we’d cleaned this room, what is going on?” Stan questioned as he vanished through the doorway Mae merely watched quietly while he disappeared the little cat slowly glanced around feeling a bit uneasy being alone in the dark he could’ve at least flipped on the light switch. Mae slowly raised a paw up to her forehead gently caressing the spot where her father had smooched thinking of him and the way he spoke gave her a puzzling sense of deja vu yet she just couldn’t quite recall from where. 

A loud and long yawn filled the room startling the feline who immediately jumped slightly at suddenly hearing the noise, it was like a large bear was waking from hibernation. Mae fearfully turned to her right glancing over toward the resting crocodile who seemed to be stirring waking up, her form was partially cloaked in shadow since she was hanging half off the bed. Bea began to roll slowly she suddenly disappeared falling straight into the floor a light thud could be heard briefly followed by an unsettling groan as the nightstand beside the bed shook briefly. “Uhh.... ugh.....” Mae sheepishly crawled over to that side of the bed she carefully peeked over the edge peering curiously down into the darkened floor. A pair of navy blue eyes sprang open shining in the dark they glared up at the feline who jumped once more at seeing them. “Uhh... what time is it? Why am I in the floor?! Weren’t we just in the bathroom.... what the hell is going on?” Bea questioned in a rapid fire succession as she weakly pushed herself up, the dazed crocodile leaned against the nightstand that she’s fairly certain just assaulted her based on the throbbing pain in the back of her skull. Bea glanced up to see that Mae was silently staring at her, the crocodile grew uncomfortable from being gawked at for so long.

The subtle sounds of conversation could be heard in the background downstairs as gusts of wind picked up slamming into the house causing it to creek and whistle. “Bea...” Mae spoke suddenly breaking the silence that was on the verge of becoming awkward. “Uhh... yea?!” Bea replied as she slowly pushed herself up out of the floor she stood tall above the bed as the crocodile stretched her arms cracking them satisfyingly. “Are you okay Bea...” Mae questioned yet again unbeknown to her those words carried much grief in them as the crocodile unexpectedly tensed up. To Bea the horrific events of the past few weeks were still fresh in her mind, the crocodile sighed heavily as thoughts of her father passing, her home burning down and multiple scenes of blood, death and destruction flashed racing through her head. Mae couldn’t remember any of it whether that was a good thing or not god only knows. Bea sighed heavily as she turned falling backwards into bed lying beside of Mae who bounced up briefly as the crocodile crashed on the springy mattress the little feline chuckled softly from the bouncing.

“Honestly Mae... I... I don’t know anymore!” Bea uttered breathlessly as she motioned a claw resting it upon her chest feeling a subtle ache behind the pounding within. “I feel... I feel like... I’ve lost it all..... b...but...” Mae’s ears perked up growing curious at hearing Bea’s strained voice the feline sat up in bed crossing her legs while staring down to the crocodile who struggled with grief that was threatening to overwhelm her. “Wh...what d...did you lose?” Mae called out meekly interrupting Bea who shifted her gaze to the clueless feline she couldn’t blame her for not knowing, it wasn’t Mae’s fault but still hearing her say that hurt Bea all the same it only added to the croc’s growing loses. “M...maybe... maybe I can h..help you find it!” Mae mumbled in a reassuring tone while smiling softly at the crocodile who for a brief moment felt the aching in her chest dissipate. Mae leaned in close gently grabbing Bea’s claw that was resting on her chest the feline clutched it tightly with both paws. “Maybe we can find it together!” Mae continued causing tears to suddenly swell up in the crocodile’s eyes overflowing running down her face as a vision of her smiling parents suddenly resurfaced she could recall the strange dream from earlier it was as clear as day. “Mom... D...Dad.....” The crocodile muttered underneath her breath while thinking of the ones she’d lost. Bea could see that blindingly bright hospital room and her mother’s beautiful smiling face and her father’s as well it was so utterly serene. Mae merely spectated silently her stomach tightened at seeing the crocodile begin to cry she didn’t fully understand why though. Mae couldn’t even begin to comprehend what Bea had lost, but for once the crocodile finally gained something back today as a sense of hopefulness filled her heart.

The bed creaked and wobbled as Mae lied down beside of Bea who blinked rapidly the blissful vision faded from her mind though she could still feel Mae’s paw in her grasp the silky soft paw pads felt comforting to the crocodile. “D...did you have a n...nightmare too?” Mae questioned lowly as the crocodile raised a claw wiping her eyes before turning her attention to the timid cat. “What... n...no, for once I had a nice dream, and you were in it too, b...but why do you ask d...did you have a nightmare?” Bea inquired as she rolled onto her side staring straight at the feline who seemed a bit anxious but was just happy that someone else was there with her she didn’t like being alone especially in the dark you never really know what lurks in the shadows. “Yea it... it was sc...scary..... b...but I... I was in your dream?” Mae asked growing quite curious her eyes broadened excitedly. “Hehe! Yea you were there, I was dreaming of my parents from long ago they were smiling at me and they said some things... that I think I really needed to hear an...and you were right beside me holding my hand, kinda like how you are right now!” Bea explained quietly in a calm tone she sighed exhaling deeply feeling some relief from just talking about her parents with someone. She hadn’t mentioned them not even once to Candy and Stan these past few weeks and they honestly didn’t have the heart to bring up the matter knowing it was probably too painful for Bea to talk about. “Do you think I can meet them someday.....” Mae uttered softly oblivious to the sad truth as the crocodile’s eyes began to widen her pupils briefly trembled in the irises at hearing the feline’s words as a confusing rush of feelings welled up inside of her. “Hehehe!” A single tear escaped sliding down through the croc’s scales as she just chuckled softly. “Ma...maybe someday we’ll both go see em!” Bea muttered quietly as she squeezed Mae’s paw holding it tightly not wanting to let go.

Footsteps drew near as the lights in the bedroom were suddenly flicked on revealing the shocking scene. Both Mae and Bea quickly sat up in bed they shielded their eyes feeling a bit blindsided by the sudden shift in brightness. “Ahh s...so bright!” Mae groaned grumpily while rubbing her eyes furiously. Stan slowly stepped into the room a look of utter confusion dawned on him as he glanced around seeing the messy floor with dozens of books, piles of clothes and knickknacks all scattered about he gasped at seeing the destroyed dresser next to the far wall near the window he couldn’t see any of this earlier he was far to focused on Mae having just woken up. “Wh...what the heck happened here, it’s like a hurricane hit this room!” He spoke completely dumbstruck as Candy stepped past him her eyes instantly broadened in disbelief at seeing that Mae was finally awake. The older feline immediately leapt toward her daughter with open arms. Germ merely stood silently in the doorway spectating from afar with his hands sheathed in his pockets not wanting to intervene in their family reunion though he was just relieved to see Mae safe and sound.

Candy tackled Mae into bed hugging her tightly as she repeatedly pecked her on the cheeks. “Ahh hehehe... m...mom, hehe st...stahp, stahp!” Mae practically begged while giggling loudly trying feebly to resist her mother who was ferociously tickling the young feline Candy took delight in hearing her daughter’s excited laughter she desperately needed it. Bea simply smiled happily followed by a brief sigh she listened to the chaos unfolded it was comforting to the crocodile who out of the corner of her eye noticed Germ standing behind Stan looking a bit lonesome. “Germ wow is that you, wh...what are you doing here?” Bea inquired as she pushed herself up out of bed. Stan carefully stepped through the disaster that was their former bedroom he bent down picking stuff up off the floor. “What on earth happened here?” Stan muttered under his breath as he tried to tidy up, his eyes widened at seeing a familiar children’s book on the floor he couldn’t believe it was still here the old feline chuckled seeing the funny yet somewhat demented looking character on the front cover.

Germ raised his gaze peeking out past his baseball cap seeing Bea approaching. “Oh, hey Beatrice it’s been a while huh, how’ve you been?” Germ questioned as he leaned on the side of the door frame. “Ha! That’s a loaded question if I’ve ever heard one!” Bea joked awkwardly before leaning on the opposite side of the door. “Things have been kinda rough these past few weeks to say the least!” The crocodile explained with a deep sigh she never really interacted with Germ all that much before, but she knew that Mae was good friends with him. The last time Bea had seen Germ it was their final band practice before Gregg and Angus departed for Bright Harbor. The minutes ticked by rather quickly a sour expression fell upon the little blue bird as he listened to Bea explain the events that had transpired. “...and that’s about the gist of it!” Bea finished her tone low as Germ’s mouth fell agape in utter disbelief hearing what Bea said he glanced over to Candy and Mae still tickle fighting in bed. “So... sh...she d...doesn’t remember us..... she doesn’t remember me!” Germ muttered underneath his breath as he slowly slid down the door plopping in the floor feeling a bit lost all of sudden. “I mean, it’s still Mae, she’s still our friend... b...but yea.... she doesn’t remember us at all.....” Bea continued feeling saddened as she anxiously twiddled her thumbs. “It was really rough for the first week after we got home from the hospital... Mae wouldn’t eat, she couldn’t sleep, she hardly ever spoke...” Bea explained as she glanced over to her friend in bed who seemed much more lively though it could’ve just been due to the forced laughter from being tickled.

Germ furiously tossed his cap into the floor as he ran his finger through his hair he squeezed his eyes shut sighing intensely. “Bea... th...thank you for telling me an...and I...I’m s...sorry about your father!” Germ called out weakly his mind raced processing the plethora of information he now understood why Candy was so heartbroken earlier, it was like a part of him had just died he had lost a true friend probably forever. Bea felt a bit anxious wishing she had a smoke to calm herself down though she really wanted to quit but the urges remained as strong as ever. Stan stood towering over the smashed dresser it’s wooden legs were crushed half way into the floor destroying the boards underneath. “How did this happen?” Stan questioned he noticed skid marks running down the wall they went all the way up toward the ceiling. “It’s like... it’s like it fell?!” Stan muttered lowly a look of utter confusion visible on his face the old feline slowly shifted his gaze toward his daughter who was still giggling happily he smiled at hearing her laughter that filled the room. ”Hehehe ple.... please hehehe stahp!” Mae begged her face turning bright blue as tears of joy escaped her eyes.

“Bea th...there’s something else...” Germ spoke solemnly drawing Bea’s focus as she shifted her attention on the bird hearing the seriousness in his tone. “I was gonna tell Mae this, b...but I guess there’s not much point in doing that anymore... I figure someone else should know... before it’s too late!” The usually calm and collected bird began to tremble subtly as he gulped harshly. “Something really weird has been happening at home... sometimes every other night it’s like I can hear something, strange sounds, voices and sometimes screams..... coming from down in the well...” Germ explained in a hushed whisper as a bead of sweat slid down his beak a look of utter terror evident on his face. “Y...you don’t think....” Bea muttered quietly her eyes broadened as pit formed in her stomach leaving her with an unsettling feeling Germ merely nodded in agreement. A knock suddenly sounded at the front door startling both Bea and Germ as an ominous silence quickly befell the bedroom.

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already begun chapter four and it’s gonna be juicy I’m finally diving deep into the supernatural side of the story and of NiTW in general.


End file.
